


I'm trying to sleep

by BlueBamboo4



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Baby Boy, Bands, Blurryface, Bullying, Child Abuse, Depression, Eventual Smut, Eventual relationship, Extreme Abuse, Fem Tyler, Gags, Happy Ending, High School, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, My First Fanfic, Pet Names, Sad, Sad Tyler, Self-Harm, Sorry Not Sorry, Swearing, Trigger warning for self harm and graphic abuse, Triggers, Tyler wears short shorts, again sorry not sorry, joshler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:25:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 21,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10071377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBamboo4/pseuds/BlueBamboo4
Summary: "I'm trying, I'm trying to sleepI'm trying, I'm trying to sleepBut I can't, but I can't when you all haveGuns for hands"Tyler is abused by his dad and bullied at school, until Josh comes along and gives him the love he always needed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and also if you are triggered by abuse, self harm or dont like swearing turn back now.

~  
It had been a rough week for Tyler. His blades had been calling to him and he was close to giving in.

This morning he walked through the halls and only got shoved against the lockers twice. That was a new record, usually it was 4- 5 times a day and most times he ended up getting beat up. Those days he would hide in the bathroom to cover his tears with bloody wrists.

Right now he was in English. He hated English. His teacher was his old lady who always told him to sit up straight and to stop coming to class with puffy eyes like a cry baby.

Which, ironically enough, is his best friend, Mel's nickname.

Tyler hated to be called a wimp everyday by by Mrs. Camus.(that's the english teachs name) He was pretty sure that was considered verbal abuse but like she said he was a wimp and didn't want to confront her or someone else about it so he sat in silence.  
~  
At home wasn't much better. His Dad knew Tyler was gay and abused him for it. Some days it was just words, but most days it was fists or worse, the belt. His Mom had loved him even when she found out he's gay. Sadly, she died of cancer two years ago, a couple weeks before he started high school.

His dad always blamed him for his mom's death. Obviously, he didn't cause it, but his dad needed someone to blame. And always told tyler,

"Your fag ass gave her your disease"

Tyler was really tired of everyone bullying him and his dad hating him. He was just tired in general. No one loved him and he didn't love himself. Until a boy in his English class with pink hair changed all that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Josh's pov and has a lot of f- bombs so be warned

Josh Pov  
~  
I grew up in a good home, i always knew i was gay and my parents fully accepted me. Which i felt lucky for. They allowed me to dye my hair quite often and get gages. I usually played the drums nonstop which they never complained about either.  
  
  At school i was always tapping on something and staring at this cute brown haired boy. I think his name is Tyler, but I've never gotten to talk to him. Eventhough i texted Brendon about him all the time.  
  
  Tyler was always coming to class with bruises and I could tell he was a little too skinny for our age group.

I couldn't help but feel upset with who would ever harm such a smol cute bean.   
  
  We had English together and i hated the way Mrs.Camus talked to Tyler. She always degraded him and i wanted to yell at her, but i didn't know how Tyler would react. He already looked so fragile.   
  
  Everyday after class i planned to talk to him, but he would always slip out before anyone else.  
  
  Today was different though. Today i couldn't handle the way Mrs.Camus talked to Tyler. He looked close to tears after being insulted for almost 10 minutes. I couldn't stay silent anymore. She told him,   
  
 "Tyler you could at least try to be usefull"  
  
  I stood up as fast as my chair would let me and everyone turned toward me.  
 

"Hey, fuck off. Tyler is doing just fine, and you're wasting our fucking time insulting him when you're suppossed to be teaching us something and not making us listen to you call Tyler useless when you insulting him is making you fucking useless."   
  
  I went on for another couple minutes and dropped about 5 more f-bombs before sitting down.   
  
  After standing there for a while she quietly told us  
  
"Josh.... Tyler... go to the dean and switch classes. I don't want to see you disrespectful children in my class ever again."   
  
  Tyler stared at me with a shocked look on his face before grabbing his bag and walking to the dean with me. After a few minutes he quietly told me,  
  
"Thank you.. for that"  
  
And oh my god. His voice was a little girly and adorable, i started blushing.   
  
"Your welcome. I was tired of the way she talked to you."   
  
  I was about to ask about his hobbies to make conversation, when i noticed that he had stopped walking.  
  
  When i looked back he was leaning against the wall and looked like he was gonna faint. Luckily i caught him just in time to stop him from hitting the floor.  
 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't gonna update today but ended up doing it anyway. Oops. Well hope you enjoy and i don't want to leave you all waiting on this cliffhanger so i might update tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont be doing trigger warnings since it may give away whats in the chapter, so just be warned that throughout the next chapters there will be extreme abuse and self harm so only continue reading this story if you are okay with that. Also i will put pics of their outfits

Josh pov  
~  
   
Our nurse wasn't there today since there was a medical conference or something, so i decided that i would just let Tyler rest at my house since it was close by.  
  
I was glad there was no one in hallway so i didn't have to shove past people with a sleeping boy in my arms. Everyone would just ask questions, and i didn't have the time to deal with that.  
  
  I placed Tyler in my car and drove to my house. Luckily my family wasn't home so i could just let Tyler rest in my room.  
  
  Eventhough Tyler was on top of the covers and not under them he was sweating and had a look of pain on his face. He was probably having a nightmare.  
  
He was wearing a grey jacket with floral sleeves, black skinny jeans, and dark blue shoes. I didn't want him to overheat so i started to take off his sweatshirt.  
  
  
Outfit:  

https://www.polyvore.com/tyler/set?id=217817151  
  
  Now i was Really glad that my family wasn't home since it may look like i brought home a random unconscious boy and started stripping  him. But i was only taking off his jacket and i had a reason to anyway.  
  
  Tyler was wearing a shirt that said, "me? Sarcastic? Never." I laughed and found it ironic since I've never heard him really talk before, beside a quiet thanks. What really caught my eye was the cuts all down his forearm, and wrist. Some of them looked new, and his shirt had lifted up a little and some scars on his stomach were visible. Another thing that caught my eye is how many bruises covered his arms.  
  
  I felt mad again at who ever caused him harm, and i wanted him to wake up so i could just hug him and tell him I'm here for him and will protect him. But i decided it'd be best to let him sleep.  
  
 That's when it dawned on me that the dean was probably waiting for us to show up. I guess i should call and explain things.  
  
  
Tyler pov  
~  
  
The last thing i remember is thanking Josh and then feeling light headed. Probably from not eating all day and cutting a lot last night. No food and blood loss is not a good combination. I was still feeling a little dizzy as i sat up.  
  
  I was about to get up until i realized i wasn't in my room but someone else's room. I started to panic even more when i saw my sweatshirt was folded next to me and who ever took it off me saw my cuts. Which also means they would probably tell the kids at school and make fun of me and change my nickname of "faggot" to "suicidal faggot."  
  
  Dammit, why did i have to pass out. I had grabbed my sweatshirt when Josh walked in  
  
"Hey you're awake!"  
  
He eyed my hoodie with an apologetic look  
  
"Sorry i took that off of you so you wouldn't get overheated, don't worry i won't tell anyone unless you want me to, but you can always talk to me."  
  
I was glad Josh respected boundries. I put th hoodie on as Josh started to speak again  
  
"Also, good news, i called the dean and explained things to him. He said we wouldn't have to switch English classes since Mrs.Camus will be fired for talking to a student the way she did."  
  
That really was good news. But now i felt like i should leave so Josh wouldn't have to deal with me the rest of the day  
  
"Thank you, and sorry i guess i should leave now"  
  
He looked disappointed for some reason but before he could say anything both of our stomachs growled. I looked down and giggled. Josh said,  
  
"Hey! Wanna go to Taco Bell?"  
  
I got excited at the suggestion and he took that as a yes.  
  
The rest of the day we ate chalupas and talked. I learned that Josh plays the drums and he was excited to hear about how i play the ukelele, piano, bass, and even write my own songs. After a few hours he asked if i wanted to come over and help dye his hair tomorrow from a fading pink to blue.  
  
  Before i went home we exchanged numbers and luckily for me when i got home Dad wasn't there and had left a note saying,  
   
"Don't fuck anything up or you'll be punished. I'll be back in a few days."  
  
~  
*"he really hates you doesn't he? Everyone hates you but me."  
  
"Go away Blurry"  
  
*"no thank you. I even said that politely so why don't you go grab those blades of ours"  
   
" please, go away. I don't want to, i don't.."  
  
Before i could finish our conversation, my phone went off. I never get texts so checked, and saw that it was Josh. I hadn't expected him to actually text me.  
  
I had programmed him as Josh but my phone corrected it to Jish somehow, and Josh said it was cute so i kept it. He nicknamed me Ty, which made me blush.  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starts off with the text messages from last chapter and switches pov alot

Jish:  hey, u up?  
Ty:  yeah can't sleep u?  
Jish: same, u wanna go to taco bell again?  
Ty: totally  
  
I usually don't eat more than one meal a day, but since josh offered, i pretty excited to be able to twice in one day. I gave him my adress and in 10 min he pulled up in front of my house. When i got in his car i was suprised to find that we were both in our pjs, as we headed to taco bell at 1am.   
  
 That night we slept until about 10am and it was my first night without Blurry. When i woke up Josh was already up. We had ended up just both falling asleep in his bed, so i woke up cuddling into his chest. Which didn't seem to faze him at all,   
  
" Good morning, Ty. Want some breakfast?"  
  
I could already smell pancakes from downstairs.   
  
"Sure"   
  
When we headed down, who i assumed was his mom was in the kitchen flipping pancakes and bacon while wearing a light blue apron. She turned around and looked delighted to see us.  
  
" oh, good morning boys."   
  
 She kind of looked me up and down which made me a little nervous, and then turned to Josh,   
  
" is this the boy you told me about?"   
  
Josh just blushed and nodded  
  
" oh my, welcome Tyler."   
  
"Thanks for allowing me to stay over mrs.dun"   
  
" oh please call me momma dun."  
  
 I really liked josh's mom. She was already nice to me and has hugged me twice. Once before breakfast and once after. I wasn't used to hugs so the first one caught me off guard and i flinched when she brought her arms around me. I hope she didn't notice.  
  
But i think she asked Josh about it after breakfast since she asked him to help her with cleaning while i went to his room.  
  
Josh pov  
~  
  
After breakfast my mom asked me why Tyler flinched, so i just told her about the bullys at school and how that may have had something to do with it. She looked upset and told me to do everything i could to protect him.  
  
Of course that's what I going to do.  
  
When i went back to our room, Tyler was waiting for me and reading something on his phone. He looked up at me with his cute doe eyes,   
  
" hey are we gonna dye your hair today."  
  
" yeah, totally. I already have the dye so we don't have to go buy it or anything. Did you wanna go home and grab some clothes, though, so that we're not in our pjs all day."   
  
Tyler giggled at that, and i couldn't hold back at a smile at how cute he was.  
  
"Sure"  
  
We headed to his house after i got dressed in some camo pants, a black and grey jacket, converse and a snapback hat with a flower design on it. 

[Josh's outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/josh/set?id=217805560)

  
When we got to his house it looked like no one was home so Tyler juat quickly ran in to change and came back out.  
  
When i looked up at his front door i saw him wearing a black and whjte plaid button up hoodie, with short shorts. He bent down to pit what i assume was a key under his door matt and the sight of his ass in shorts was the hottest thing i had ever seen. My pants started to feel a little tight *wink, wink*  I Didn't even realize that i was still stating until Tyler got in the car and i just cleared my throat and turned on blink- 182 until we got back to my house and my problem had subsided.   
  
Tyler pov  
~  
  
  When we got to my house i looked through my closet and saw some short shorts that i only wore around the house, since they were comfy. I already had a crush on Josh, so i decided to test out his reaction to these. I also put on a tight plaid button up hoodie.   
[Tyler's outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/tyler/set?id=217817639)  
  When i got outside i saw Josh already staring, and acting like i was locking the door. I even pretended to be putting a key under the matt, just so i could bend over. I walked over to his car and got in. He was staring the whole time. I even noticed a slight tent in his pants and just smirked at my victory while he put some music on.  
  
  For the rest of the day i caught Josh staring ahout five more times. We spent the day playing mario kart.  
  
"Yes that's another win for me!"   
  
"No fair Ty, you somehow cheated. I don't know how but you did"

"No way Jishwa, you're just a sore loser. Besides it's time to dye your hair anyway right?"  
  
"Yea, but next time I'll beat you for sure."   
  
"Ok"  
  
Josh pov  
~  
It was crazy how good Tyler was at mario cart as well as looking good in shorts. I really hoped he hadn't caught me staring a bunch today. I noticed he didn't have almost any scars on his well rounded thighs, which made me happy. Not only to see his thighs, cause fuck they looked good, but to know he hadn't marked up his thighs like his arm.  
  
He helped dye my hair and then we ate dinner with my mom and family. They all really liked Tyler which i was glad about.   
  
It was sunday night but, we had monday off of school so he stayed over another night. This time since he didn't have pjs we fell asleep in my bed and he was still in those shorts.   
  
  
Tyler fell asleep first and soon rolled over and clung to my shirt in his sleep. His soft snores and small body made him look like a cute little kitten, and i wanted to kiss him. I would have to remind muself to ask Tyler out on a date or to be my boyfriend sometime this week.   
  
 I know it seems early aince we just barely met, but i can already tell that we are gonna be best friends and hopefully more for a long time. I fell asleep with Tyler in my arms again and that thought on my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry that i hurt Tyler, but don't worry he will be loved soon

Josh pov   
~  
  
The next morning on monday, Tyler said he had to be home before noon. We got up a 9am and ate some cereal before i dropped him off. He seemed quiet and closed off today but maybe it was just the weather. It was cloudy outside and looked like it was gonna rain.  
  
When we pulled up to his house at 10am, i told him to text me later and instead of replying he just nodded. Maybe he wasn't talking because he forgot to tell his parents he was staying over again. I don't know but i hope he's ok.   
  
After i saw Tyler walk into his house i drove away with a bad feeling but ignored it.  
  
Tyler pov  
~  
  
All morning i was stressing about how i hadn't cleaned the house yet and dad would be home tonight. At least i would have sometime to quickly clean up, but i wouldn't have long.   
  
We pulled up to my house and dad's car was in the driveway. All i could think is how he wasn't supossed to be home until 5pm. Or at least that's when he usually got home from trips. I was also wearing short shorts that i only wore when he wasn't home. This was probably going to be the worst beating I've had since almost a year ago when he broke my arm.   
  
Josh told me something about texting but i just nodded. I was too focused on how the bad weather seemed to make my house look even scarier to me. I really wished i could live with Josh but i couldn't. I got out of the car and went inside. Right after i shut the front door i heard him drive away and got even more scared as the smell of alcohol hit my nose. Beatings when my dad was drunk were always worse.  
  
I tried to sneak up the stairs to change before he saw me but right when i grabbed the rail, i felt him pull me back and push me to the ground  
  
"Tyler! Where do you think you're going slut?!"  
  
I tried to brace myself for the worst and started shaking out of fear  
  
"Did you really think you could leave this house without my permission and without cleaning it first?"  
   
I got punched in the stomach and could already taste blood in my mouth  
  
"Tyler, tyler, tyler. I tried to warn you. I told you what to do and you disobeyed. I tried to be nice, and you come in dressed as a hooker. You know this means i have to punish you."   
  
At some point through his bullshit speech i started crying. He got up and started kicking me in the side.  
  
I couldn't see through misty eyes, but he had stopped kicking me and i heard the jingle of his belt as he took it off.  
  
"Oh god, please no!"   
  
I started to crawl away but he pulled me back by my legs and now had scissors in his hand  
  
"Shut up Tyler! You brought this upon yourself!"  
  
He cut the backside of my shirt down the the middle so my back was exposed and then held me down with his foot. I couldn't get away as he started to hit my back until it was covered with torn skin and blood from the lashes  
  
My mind and back felt numb and i thought he was done until he took a swig out of his whiskey bottle on the ground and then poured some on my back. It stung and i screamed as loud as my tired voice would let me until i blacked out.  
  
When i woke up again, i had no idea what time it was but it looked like it was late at night. Dad was sleeping on the couch surrounded by beer bottles. I somehow managed to make it upstairs and throw away my ruined shirt before laying on my bed face down to not hurt my back anymore.  
  
I then remembered that Josh had said something about texting and i checked my phone.   
  
7 texts, 12 missed calls  
  
Jish: hey ty  
Jish: hello?  
Jish: ty u alright?  
Jish: plz answer   
Jish: u alive?  
Jish: ty?  
Jish: im gonna asume ur phone is dead or u.  took a nap so txt me wen u can plz  
  
I guess i should probably answer him before i go to bed  
  
Ty: hey, im alright i just lost my charger and couldn't find it till now  
  
Jish: oh good i was starting to get worried, well just wanted to say goodnight and See u at skool tomorrow, and i had a lot of fun with you we should do that again sometime  
  
I didn't want to lie to Josh but i couldn't tell him that my dad had just abused me so badly that i wasn't gonna go, so lie it is  
  
Ty: yea we should and actually i think i hav a fever so i won't be there tomorrow  
  
Jish: oh no, hope u feel better. Do u want me to bring you anything after school?  
  
Ty: no thx. My dad said its better if u dont come over so u dont get sick too. Anyway im going to bed, goodnight.  
  
Luckily dad didn't care about my schooling and so i could skip whenever.  
  
Jish: ok goodnight sleep tight   
  
I didn't sleep tight though. I slept with nightmares in my mind and an ache in my back.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Tyler pov  
~  
  
The next morning i woke up and my back felt worse than yesterday. It felt tight and hot, and i knew i couldn't just leave it like that. I took a non- bubble bath just to wash the dried blood off. It was painful, and during that time i noticed my voice sounded raspy. In my favor this would mean i actually sounded sick incase Josh called. I found some ointment and carefully put it on my back and then took a roll of bandages and somehow sucessfuly wrapped them around my back and torso. After all this i felt refreshed and clean but still exhausted. I had on a shark tooth loose tank top, with sweats, and my skeleton teacup with some honey lemon tea which i kept in a box under my bed so my dad wouldn't throw it out. At this time it was 10am, but i decided to sleep until about 2pm, so i went back to bed.

[Tyler's outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/tyler/set?id=218338175)  
  
Josh pov   
~  
  
It was really boring at school, and all i could think about was how Tyler was doing. Nobody noticed he was gone except for his only friend, Melanie who hadn't been here for the past week because she had punched a kid who said she was crazy for calling herself a crybaby when Tyler was the real cryer. Needless to say that kid now has a broken nose and a bruised face.  
  
With Melanie not there kids had bullied Tyler a lot more. With her at school people are whispering about the teacher incident, but not saying it outloud since they know me and Melanie will defend Tyler. Now i felt kind of bad for not helping him sooner. Fortunately, our new English teacher was this guy named Mr.Jeffrey, or just Jeffrey. He said either was fine. We even finished class early so i spent the rest of the time texting Brendan. His name in my phone always made me smile (yep i love anime)  
  
Spookyjim: hey bren we got a code red

Urie_on_ice: aw, so cute. Guy or girl?

He knows i'm bisexual, since i dated this girl named Debby last year

Spookyjim: guy, named tyler

Urie_on_ice: oh, the one that hangs out with Mel?

Spookyjim: yeah

Urie_on_ice: well u gonna ask him out?

Spookyjim: well we just met like last week in english

Urie_on_ice: oh my god. Is this the tyler that everyone's murmuring about because the teacher was fired?!

Spookyjim: one and only

Urie_on_ice: OH MY GOD!!!! I already ship it. Ur like his knight in shining armour

Spookyjim: oh shut up. Back on topic, if i do ask him out how do i do it?

Urie_on_ice: idk with flowers? Maybe ask Mel since she knows him so well

Spookyjim: oh yea. Thx ttyl

Urie_on_ice: no probs, good luck and by the way ur ship name is Joshler  
  
I can't believe Brendan, already has a ship name for us and it's actually kinda cute. Anyway i was now in math and we had a work day so we could sit anywhere. Luckily Melanie is in that class so i could ask her about Tyler. Her and i had only talked a few times since we got assigned to do a project together like 3 times.  
  
"Hey Melanie, i wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Um, ok. Is this about Tyler?"  
  
That question kind of caught me off guard, but then i remembered bredan said that everyone was talking about Mrs.Camus being fired and she was also close friends with Tyler.  
  
"Yea how did you know?"  
  
" well i heard about the teacher incident, thanks for defending him by the way, and you two are always oogling at each other. Plus, he's not here and you are talking to me about him. So I'm guessing you want to know something about him."  
  
"Yea i wanted to ask you, if i were to ask him out how should i do it?"  
  
When i asked her, her face lit up and her eyes got really big.  
  
"Oh my god, i ship it. Ooh wat would be the ship name? Tysh, oh no no Joshler. Oh my god joshler."  
  
She rambled on for a couple more minutes about how cute we would be together and how i should totally ask him out.  
  
"Okay,okay breathe Mel.  I will ask him out but how?"  
  
" well just walk right up to him and say what you wanna say. Tyler likes when people are direct and to the point even though sometimes he says things that aren't. Like one time he told me that we don't believe whats on tv because it's what we want to see. I have no idea what that means"  
  
"Huh, ok"  
  
"Anyway just be direct and don't hurt him and make sure he's eating enough. He looked pretty skinny the last time i saw him and If you hurt him i will not hesitate to be suspended for violence again."

He did look skinnier from when i first saw him to now, and that wasn't good  
  
" Don't worry i won't hurt him. I couldn't"  
  
I guess i should text him and ask if he's sure that i can't visit him. Maybe he could come over next weekend.  
  
Tyler pov  
~  
  
When i woke up again i was in a depression state not sad or happy but just numb. As if time had just stopped and i was the only one unfrozen. Still moving around but all by myself in silence cause somebody stole my car radio.  
  
Dad's car was gone and another note downstairs said he'd be gone for yet another couple days. I always wonder where he always goes but I'll never ask since thats just asking for punishment.  
  
I took some tylenol to make the pain a dull ache. I was gonna start cleaning the house but i was just too tired i decided to just go back to bed and clean tomorrow.  
  
I crawled into bed again and of course right before i fell asleep Josh decided to call me.  
  
"H- mhm- hello?"  
  
I had to clear my throat since i hadn't really talked all day.  
  
"Hey ty, wow you don't sound good, you sure you don't want me to bring you anything?"  
  
" yea, im fine i just need more sleep and I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok, well just make sure to get better by the weekend so we can hangout. Well I'll let gou go so you can rest up."  
  
"Ok thanks, bye"  
  
"Bye ty"  
  
Uh, I'm so tired, even just one conversation made me even more exhausted. It was really quiet though, like almost too quiet. For some reason Blurry hadn't visited in a while, which i was fine with but when Blurry got quiet it meant he was planning something big. I am screwed. I'll cross that bridge when i get to it though- hopefully. For now I'll just sleep and let my back and mind heal as much as i can.


	7. Chapter 7

Tyler pov  
~  
  
The next day i woke up and changed the bandages on my back before taking some more Tylenol and then deciding that i better start cleaning the house.  
  
I went to the sink downstairs and grabbed the bottle of bleach and a rag. For 5 hours from 9am to 2pm i spent my time scrubbing the floors, stairs, and hallways. I was glad i never wear shorts at school because my knees had bruises on them from kneeling on the ground for so long. And god knows that would just have comments thrown at me about being a dick sucker.   
  
I was also feeling dizzy from inhaling bleach fumes with no windows open. I would have opened them, but the last time i did i forgot to close them and dad got pissed. My throat hurt even more and i knew i would miss another day of school, but not like anyone would miss me anyway. Actually Melanie might, but she'll live.  
  
By the time i was done cleaning my dad came back, but he wasn't alone. Some lady was with him. I felt sick when he brought women home. But i knew what this meant. He wanted me to leave for a couple days and on school nights no less. He gave me the usual look and i went to go pack some clothes, and texted Mel since i always stayed with her on these days. She knew that i cut but doesn't know that my dad abuses me so i would tell her he was on a business trip. Her name in my phone was crybaby, which she put it in as. She said it was her persona, and she hoped to make an album called that one day. She was a really good singer.  
  
Tyty: hey mel could i stay over my dad has another trip  
  
Crybaby: sorry tyjo, im still grounded and can't have anyone over :-(  
  
Shit, what was i going to do. I started thinking of any parks i could sleep at until mel suggested something  
  
Crybaby: maybe u could ask Josh. He seems to like u ;-)  
  
Tyty:oh yea. That's a great idea thanks  
  
Crybaby: no prob, hav fun ;-) ;-) ;-) ♡  
  
What was up with all her winkey faces? I took her suggestion and texted Josh. I really hope he says yes.  
  
Ty: hey jish, do u think i could stay over? My dad has to go on a bisnis trip, and I'm over my cold so i won't get u sick  
  
Jish: yea sure. Do u want me to pick u up?  
  
Ty: yea that'd be great  
  
Jish: k ill be there in 10  
  
I hurriedly packed some clothes and my school stuff before changing my bandages and taking more motrin. The wounds were started to scab a little which i guess was good since it meant they were healing. I just hope that since josh and i slept in his bed together (non romantically) that he wouldn't hug me too tight and hurt my back or anything.   
  
It was almost 6pm by now  so i got dressed in my pjs which consisted of plaid white and black pants a grey long sleeve shirt to cover my arms and really fuzzy socks. Over the long sleeve shirt i put on a loose white t-shirt that said,  
"If harry potter can defeat voldemort, you can get your ass up early"  
I hope josh finds it funny.

[Tyler's outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/tyler/set?id=218497212)

The second i finished packing my bag Josh texted me   
 Jish: here  
  
I quietly went downstairs and outside to where josh was waiting.  
  
Josh pov  
~  
I was pretty excited when mom said Tyler could stay a few nights. She seemed excited too. I had told her about how Brendan and Mel shipped Ty and i. She agreed with them and said we'd make a cute couple.I planned to ask ty out in a few days. For now i just wanted to get to know him more.  
  
I picked him up it was already 9pm so we were both in pjs. I noticed that he kind of smelled like bleach, but his parents had cleaned the house since he was sick and they wouldn't want his germs sreading. I laughed when i saw the saying on his shirt cause it was pretty fucking funny.   
  
"Oh my god, ha, that's an amazing shirt"  
  
"Thanks i thought you might like it."   
  
" i definitely do"   
  
We got to my house just as it started to rain really heavily. Ty looked a little worried as we headed upstairs after giving the usual hugs to momma dun. This may sound selfish but i hope he has a fear of thunder so we can cuddle even tighter. Luckily,- for me- he did.  
  
There was a crash of thunder and Ty dropped his bag and hid his face in my side  
  
"Sorry jish, i just don't do well in thunderstorms."

I could barely him since my shirt muffled his voice. It was pretty cute.  
  
" Don't sweat it ty, we can just wrap up in blankets and watch harry potter for a while. I have the whole box set."  
   
He giggled and it kinda tickled my side  
  
"You're such a nerd jish"   
  
" hey you're the one wearing a potter shirt, and you're probably a hufflepuff huh  
  
"Yea those are both true"  
  
We spent 2 hours watching potter with ty's back against my chest and my arms around him before my mom walked in  
  
" awww"  
  
I noticed ty curl into my arms more and his ears started to redden.  
  
"Mom!"  
  
" oh sorry, just wanted to tell you boys that the heavy raining has flooded the streets and doesn't seem like it's gonna stop, so the school called and canceled all classes tomorrow. And don't stay up too late your father and i are going to bed now."   
  
"Ok, goodnight love you ma"   
  
"Love you too goodnight"  
  
When she left we watched another 30 minutes before i noticed ty trying to keep his head up and eyes open. I turned off the tv and got up to turn ths light out. I heard Tyler whine at the loss of contact, which was cute. When i crawled back in bed he nuzzled his face into my chest and continued to sleep.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his back when he flinched and whined in discomfort. I removed my hands and looked at his still sleeping face. His shirt had slipped off his shoulder slightly and in what little light was in my room i saw the edge of a bandage. It worried me but i would ask ty about it in the morning. For now i would avoid his back and just let him rest and sleep in tomorrow.  
  
In the middle of the night i woke up to a big crash of thunder and whimpering noises. When i looked down at my chest i saw Tyler crying and clinging onto my shirt with such a tight grip that his knuckles were white. I brushed his hair out of his face and put my cold hand against his heated forehead. Maybe he was still a little sick.  
  
"Ty, you alright?"  
  
" i don't... he's coming... he's gonna hurt me"  
  
"No Ty, your alright I'm here. I'll protect you."  
  
" i don't want to"   
  
"You don't want to what?"  
  
" go back to him, please let me stay. Please, please...please."  
  
" of course, you can stay here. I'll protect you, I'm not going anywhere, okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
Tyler loosened his grip on me and noticable relaxed before i could hear soft snores coming from him again.   
  
Who is this he person? Why is Tyler so afraid of him? Maybe it was one of the bullys at school, or maybe his dad? No way, it was probably bullys. Goddamnit, why couldn't the world just leave Tyler alone. I kissed his forehead before falling into a slumber myself.


	8. Confession Time

Josh pov  
~  
I woke up before Tyler and it was still raining outside. My mom had the day of work off so she had made us an egg and pancake breakfast.  
  
I looked down at Tyler and thought about how adorable he is. His face looked relaxed and peaceful. I wish he alway looked this way.  
  
His little nose started to twitch as he awoke from his slumber. I could honestly die from his cuteness. I really hope we date sometime.  
  
"Good morning tyjo"  
  
"Mm, that's a new one"  
  
"You like it? I just put tyler and joseph together, to get tyjo."  
  
"Ha, yea i got it."  
  
He glanced around and his nose twitched like a bunny again  
  
"Mmm, something smells good"  
  
"Well then lets go get some breakfast"  
  
Tyler nodded  
  
When we got downstairs, ty asked if i had any motrin. When i asked him why he just mumbled something about a headache, but i suspected it had something to do with his bandages. I was not about ask infront of momma though. This was a more private matter, or at least i think so.  
  
Tyler barely ate anything and said he was full before we headed back upstairs to my room. And now was my time to confront ty. We were sitting on my bed now with the curtains open just watching the rain fall. Again with him leaning against me  
  
"Hey ty?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Do you mind if i ask why you have bandages on your back?"  
  
Ty looked at me with wide eyes and sat up so he wasn't leaning on me. He looked around like he was looking for an answer before looking back at me. His eyes were now watering up, and he looked down before starting to shake and letting a tear slip slide down his cheek.  
  
"What ever it is ty, you can tell me. I want to be able to help you"  
  
"Josh i....i ...my... I'm sorry. I can't.. can i tell you later please."  
  
"That's fine, just be safe okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
The rest of the day we spent watching the rain and talking about random things. That night we packed our school bags for tomorrow and fell asleep early at 9pm.  
  
The Next Day  
~  
 Tyler had been quiet all morning and i could already guess why. School. More specifically the bullies at school. Dammit, if only we had ever class together, so i could protect him.  
  
We pulled up to school and Tyler looked really cute. He was wearing a hoodie with two skeletons kissing, his usual black heans and shoes and had a phone case which said music  is the answer. I guess he had a thing for skeletons because even his wallet had a skull on it.

[Tyler's outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/tyler/set)

I turned off the car and looked over at Tyler. He looked like he was gonna cry. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it for some reassurance.  
  
"Ty, if you need anything or wanna go home just text me okay? I have 2nd and 3rd period off today anyway."  
  
Ty nodded, "okay"  
  
We got out of the car and when we walked in had to go seperate ways for our classes. I gave one more glance at him before we both headed to class.  
  
Tyler pov  
~  
  
I'm really glad i met Josh, he was so nice and i didn't want to ruin that by telling him how weak i am against my dad.  
  
It sucked that we didn't have any classes together today since english was tomorrow.  
  
I headed to class and kept my head down the whole time luckily no one said or did anything until i walked into history class, my 1st class of the day. Some kids snickered when i walked in and it seemed like everyone was staring at me. I didn't understand until i looked at my desk.  
  
Written all iver it were insults saying:  
"Fag", "go kill yourself", "nobody will miss you", one even went as far as to say "i hope you get raped"  
  
I could feel tears staring to form when one of them yelled out,  
  
" look the fags gonna cry"  
  
They all started laughing and i couldn't take it. They were nice enough to write in expo markers so i erased from my desk and ran out with my bag right as the bell rang and the teacher walked in. I could hear their laughter all the way down the hall.  
  
I ran into the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. My breathing sped up and i heard a familar voice.  
  
* _**hey buddy**_  
"No, blurry...leave"  
* _ **oh no Tyler i can't do that. Tsk tsk. You know those kids were right. No one will miss you. Your dad will celebrate and josh won't even care** _  
"No your wrong"

* _ **SHUT UP TYLER. DONT ARGUE. YOU KNOW I'M RIGHT, SO TAKE A KNIFE AND KILL YOURSELF......if you wanna get rid of me, kill yourself**_  
  
He was being more agressive than usual but i knew Blurry was right. I took out the razor i kept in my wallet and started slowly rolled up my sleeves.

* _ **Hurry Up, Hurry up, Hurry up**_

Blurry started hummed and got louder until he was almost screaming. I started slicing up my arm until i couldn't hear Blurry's humming anymore and my arm stung. My eyes hurt from so many tears and i instantly felt regret.  
  
Apparently it had already been an hour and a half before the bell for second period rang. Blood was dripping off my arms and onto my pants. I started panicking until i remembered what Josh said.  
  
Josh pov  
~  
I was sitting in the lunchroom for my off  peeiod at a table with Brendon, ryan, melanie, frank, and ashley. They were all messing around when my phone went off. I took it out and saw that Tyler was calling, which meant he probably wasn't in class.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
I could hear him sobbing  
  
"Josh...i didn't want to... there's blood.. i didn't want to.. I'm sorry..im sorry"  
  
"Ty breathe, it's okay where are you?"  
  
"Bathroom....im sorry"  
  
"It's okay ty, your perfectly fine. I'm gonna be there soon okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
I thought about what he said and realized i should probably bring bandages or something.  I turned to Melanie.  
  
"Mel, that was Tyler, he's panicing and said something about blood, do you have bandages or a towel?"  
  
Mel nodded " yes, i always have bandages incase Tyler does this."  
  
I was suprised at what she said, but we both got up and quickly said bye to our group before rushing off. I knew Ty said he had history so he'd probably be in the bathroom closest to it.  
  
Sure enough when we ran in i heard ty crying.  
  
"Ty we're here"  
  
He stepped out of the locked stall and had ran to me. We hugged eachothed tightly for a while before i remembered why he called.  
  
"Shh. It's okay ty, I'm here. But we need to see your arms okay baby boy."  
  
He stepped back and nodded before carefully pulling up hjs sleeves. His arms were caked in dry blood but me and Mel washed them and wrapped them while he continued to quietly cry.  
  
Mel had to go to class the next period and so she talked with Tyler about never hesitating to talk to her before she left. Tyler looked really worn out so i decided i would just take him back to my house.  
  
In the car he fell asleep so when we got to the house i had to carry him to my room. This felt oddly familar.  
  
After an hour Ty woke up and still looked exhausted. I took his hands in mine and decided i should probably say something.  
  
"Ty, i know you might feel bad but it's okay. Relapsing is like running a race and sure you fell down but you didn't take steps backward. You're still in the same spot and you can get up and keep going and add onto the progress you already made. And Mel and me will always be right beside you. You won't ever be alone."  
  
Here goes nothing  
  
"Tyler, i like you more than a friend"  
  
He smiled at me and i couldn't help but hug him. He wrapped his wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his head into my shoulder.  
  
"Josh... i like you too"  
  
I felt so happy that Ty felt the same way, but he suddenly pushed away from me and winced when my hand pushed into his back. I had forgotten about those mysterious injuries.  
  
"What's wrong Ty?"  
  
"Josh, before you get real serious about liking me i should tell you why i have bandages on my back"  
  
He looked down and said,  
  
 "They are from my dad..........he abuses me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got part of the speech that Josh gives from the youtuber hannahvancouverr. She made the metaphor about relapse and running.


	9. Chapter 9

Josh pov  
~  
What?!  
  
Tyler's dad is who caused these scars? I hated him for this.  
  
Ty looked close to tears again as we layed down. I ran my hand through his soft and messy brunette locks and kissed him over and over again on his forhead and cheeks.  
  
" Don't worry Ty , you can tell me slowly or when your ready. But i don't want you going back home,  we will report this to the cops if that's ok and you'll stay with me."  
  
He started crying, "okay Josh"  
  
He pushed his face into my chest and i realized he had bags under his eyes  
  
"Rest baby boy. You've had a long day"  
  
I felt him nod and soon after he fell asleep. His soft pink were slightly parted and i couldn't wait to kiss him. It would probably be amazing.  
  
It had been two hours before i was pulled out of my thoughts when i heard someone walk in downstairs.  
  
"Joshua William Dun, you better be home"  
  
Shit, i forgot to tell my mom i would be missing last period at school. Tyler was still in my arms sleeping so i slowly unwrapped myself from him and felt bad and i heard him whine in his sleep at the loss of my touch. He snuggled into the blankets as i slowly stood up and headed downstairs.  
  
"Hey, Mom"  
  
She looked at me with disapointment  
  
"Joshua, you wanna explainwhy the school called and said you missed your last class?"  
  
"Well, it's a long story so you mighy wanna sit down, it involves Tyler. And please don't yell, he's upstairs sleeping."  
  
She sat down "Oh no is he okay?"  
  
"Yes and no"  
  
I explained how he called me after self harming and i took him home to rest. When i told her about his dad she looked unbelievably angry.  
  
"Who the does that man think he is? Hurting his precious child like that. When Tyler wakes up i want to have a look at his back and make sure it's healing okay. Also lets call the cops now so Tyler doesn't have to deal with that."  
  
I don't think i meantioned it but momma is a part time nurse. She went to medical school so she knows more about how Ty than i do. She called the cops and reported his dad. Luckily he told me his dad's full name before he fell asleep.  
  
I started to help momma cook an easy on the stomach meal for dinner tonight for Ty. We made homemade chicken noodle soup with freah baked bread, when my phone buzzed.  
  
Ty: where are you?  
  
I guess he's awake. I went upstairs and saw Tyler with the covers over his head. I sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled the covers down. Ty was crying as he looked up at me with relief before sitting up to wrap his arms around my neck in a hug.  
  
"I..*hic* thought you left me"  
  
That broke my heart. I pulled him slightly off of me so i could kiss his face everywhere but his lips. When he calmed down i explained.  
  
"I'm sorry baby boy. I would never leave you. Momma came home so i explained things to her and we reported it. Also we made a special meal just for you."  
  
"Thank you Josh"  
  
"Your welcome Ty"  
  
We walked downstairs hand in hand after i explained that momma wanted to give his injuries a check- up and ge reluctantly agreed.  
  
Tyler is so adorable. Ge was eating and smiled right when he toom his first bite. He finished a whole two bowls before saying he was full. He looked tired still and momma said she would just call us out of school for a few days and Mel could just bring us our homework.  
  
He smiled a lot until it was time to address his wounds and he toom a step back like a cornered kitten as momma aproached him.  
  
"Tyler, honey i need you to take off your hoodie"  
  
He looked down  
  
"Please, dont make me"  
  
Momma grabbed his hands  
  
"Tyler this is a safe enviroment okay. You can even sit in Josh's lap if that'll make you feel more comfortable, okay?"  
  
That suprised me but Ty took her up on the offer. He slowly slid his hoodie off to reveal bandages wrapped around his back and arms, both with blood stains. I sat down on the couch and be sat in my lap with his legs on the couch and head on my shoulder.  
  
When momma removed his back bandages her eyes widened at the sight and then softened with sympathy. I looked down at his back and saw it full of torn skin and dried blood. Momma got up and came back with new bandages, five different ointments, and a wet washcloth.  
  
"Tyler, sweety, I'm gonna have to wash off your back and put some ointments on it, so it may sting just a little bit."  
  
He nodded and i took his hand in mine. When she started gently washing his back his shoulders tensed and he squezzed my hand pretty hard. After 20 minutes she moved onto the ointments and he started to whine bwcause they hurt him so bad. Next was his arms.  
  
He was in tears as he turned around- still in my lap- and put his back against my chest. My arms snaked around his slim waist, which was smaller than before which worried me. His bandages were slowly peeled back and discarded. Momma put a big bowl of water under his arms as she, again, gently washed them. Turning the water in the bowl a tint of pinkish red. He was silent through the entire thing besides his whimpers of pain. By the end he somehow lookde even more tired than before. I guess depression and stress would do that to you.  
  
We said our goodnights to momma dun. She kissed Ty's forehead as i picked him up bridal style and brought him upstairs after grabbing his hoodie. I sat him down on the bed and gave him my blink- 182 california t- shirt. We both just wore our boxers and he had on black and white cat socks. We curled up in bed together and talked for an hour about random things like our favorite characters in mario kart.

[Tyler's outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/tyler/set?id=219004499)

I got up to turn out the light and when i got back in bed Tyler asked,  
  
"Josh?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Um. Can we...can we maybe... kiss"  
  
I didn't think he would directly ask but i wasn't against it  
  
"Absolutly"  
  
He face lit up as i leaned closer. Our lips connected slowly but it soon got heated. He moaned a little bit and it was hottest thing i had ever heard. His lips were softer than i imagined and i couldn't help but let my tongue slip through his parted lips. We fought for dominance which i soon claimed. After a five minute make out session. We reluctantly pulled apart with a string of saliva coneccting our lips. Tyler's face was red and his eyes glossed over.  
  
"Wow"  
  
Ty giggled at my response and then hugged me as tight as he could. And whispered to me  
  
"Josh, i really like you. Thank you."  
  
I gave him one last peck on the lips before responding  
  
"Your welcome Ty i really like you too."  
  
We curled up under the blankets with my arm tightly around his small waist and his legs entangled in mine.  
  
"Goodnight Jish"  
  
"Goodnight baby boy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally had them kiss just for you guys 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, so hope you enjoy it

Tyler's pov  
~  
I was really glad i told Josh about my dad, Blurry wasn't so happy. Josh had gotten up a few minutes ago to take a shower.  
  
* _ **tyyyller. I know you're not asleep. You can't hide from me tyler**_  
  
"Go away"  
  
* _ **DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!**_  
  
i pulled the covers closer around me and flinched when he yelled at me  
  
* _ **Tyler, you know what you did was wrong. Snitching on your dad. Tsk, tsk. Tyler, you deserve to be punished by him and yourself.**_  
  
"No i.."  
  
* ** _SHUT UP. And stop crying I'm not done yet_**.  
  
I hadn't noticed i had started crying till he mentioned it  
  
* _ **Listen, Josh doesn't care about you and neither does his mom. But, your dad didn't pity you like they do he punished you for your wrongs to make you better. And you just had to tell on him. You deserve to die.**_  
  
"No"  
  
* _ **you should cut yourself**_  
  
"No, no"  
  
* _ **cut yourself**_  
  
"No,no,no"  
  
I felt some arms around my waist and realized that Josh was out of the shower.  
  
"Tyler, baby, I'm here it's okay."  
  
"Im sorry Josh. I didn't mean to freak out. It was blurryface."  
  
"It's okay ty. Who's Blurryface?"  
  
"He's in my head. He tells me to cut myself, and that i deserve it. He said you'll leave me. Josh please don't leave me, please."  
  
"Ty, i will never leave you i promise. I'll be here to help you with blurry and everything okay?"  
  
"Thank you Josh"  
  
He pulled me into a gentle kiss and i never wanted it to end. I pulled away when some water from his hair dripped on my nose.  
  
I rubbed my nose

"Josh you didn't dry off all the way"  
  
"I never do, i like to dry naturally."  
  
"What, that's crazy"  
  
He just laughed and hugged me tighter  
  
"Ty, do you wanna go get some ice cream today. It's pretty hot outside, considering we only have a month until summer break."  
  
"Sure"  
  
I grabbed my pastel pink hoodie with black skinny jeans and converse. I also put on a black chocker and matching braclet as well as my glasses since i didn't want to wear contacts today.

[Tyler's outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=22504478&.svc=copypaste-and&id=217736891)

Josh walked back in when i was done  
  
"Wow"  
  
"I could say the same to you"  
   
He was wearing a plaid shirt that was tight in all the right places and black heans with a backwards hat with a floral design on it.  
  

[Josh's outfit](http://www.polyvore.com/m/set?.embedder=22504478&.svc=copypaste-and&id=217755744)

  
Josh wrapped his hands around my waist and gave me another deep but gentle kiss. When he pulled away i unconsciously whined at the loss of his lips. He started kissing my jawline until he got to my neck and started kissing and slightly biting. I moaned and arched my back toward him. It felt so good and i couldn't think straight.  
  
"Mmm, Josh"  
  
His grip got tighter when i called his name. He stopped kissing but i couldn't help moaning loudly again when he licked a trail from my neck to my jawline and then gave ne one last kiss  
  
"Ty, we may have to be late to ice cream if this continues"  
  
He was right, i wasn't quite ready to go all the way, but we both were turned  on right now and had to splash some cold water on our faces and think about other things to calm our raging boners.  
   
Josh pov  
~  
  
Tyler was so cute. When we got in the car he took my phone to check his hair in the camera, when he noticed the love bites i left all over his neck in plain sight.  
  
He giggled  
  
"Oh my god Jishwa, what did you do? That's so many hickeys"  
  
"Just showing everyone who you belong to, baby boy"  
  
The rest of the way to the ice cream store i held his hand while i drove and occasionally placed kisses on his knuckles. We listened to the new all time low song and sang as loud as we could.  
  
   

" _Just a couple kids on a summer street_  
_Chasing around to a flicker beat_  
_Making mistakes that were made for us_  
_We brushed them off like paper cuts_  
  
_You said you're sick and tired of it, it_  
_But I need you more than night and day, oh_  
_I miss you every single way-ay-ay_  
_We said forever but forever wouldn't wait for us"_  
  
  
At the shop Ty slightly hid behind me while i ordered for him, again he was really cute. We drove home with our ice cream and planned to just watch tv the rest of the day.  
  
Momma texted and said she would be working late so she would order us a pizza for tonight. Tyler seemed to like that idea but looked slightly nervous. We sat down on the couch with his legs over mine, when it hit me.  
  
"Wait a second, Ty have you had pizza before?"  
  
He started blushing and slightly hid his face against my arm  
  
"Well no.... well kind of. Like, i had it as a kid once i think and I've seen Melanie eat it but i don't remember what it tastes like."

"That's okay Ty. Im just glad you'll get to experience it"  
  
While we waited for the pizza to arrive we watched Supernatural. We dicussed who we favored more and why. Ty favors castiel while i favor Dean. In the middle of our conversation the pizza arrived.  
  
Ty took his first bite and immediately smiled  
  
"Jishwa, this is so amazing"  
  
He quietly moaned when he took another bite  
  
"I'm glad you like it, but don't like it better than me now"  
  
He blushed  
  
" I don't think i could ever like something more than you jish"  
  
"That's good, Ty"  
  
We kissed and went back to eating and watching superbatural until Tyler's phone went off  
  
Crybaby: Tyler i just saw on the news about your dad. You better be with josh so he can take care of you. Also i heard from momma dun you two won't be here the next two days so I'll bring the homework by tomorrow. Text me back soon so i know your safe, or im gonna come over there now. You better answer Tyler Robert Joseph.  
  
She was so overprotective, but i liked it that way. She was like a mom to me and i felt safe around her. I decided to text back before she really did drive over here though.  
  
Tyler: don't worry mother hen. I'm with josh, well literally and we also started dating, but im safe and what do you mean on the news?  
  
Crybaby: oh thank god you answer, also congrats joshler is now a thing. You know josh +Tyler =Joshler. My ship has sailed. Also on the news they said what happened its on again now if you wanna see for yourself. Gtg ill see you later. Stay safe 

Tyler: thx ttyl  
  
I had been reading his messages with Mel so i asked Tyler if he wanted to see the news. He nodded and so i switched the channel before wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him into my lap  
  
News report  
~  
  
In other news a local businessman, Mr. Joseph  is being charged with child abuse and is currently on the run. Police are searching for him now. If you see a man that looks like th...  
  
Josh pov  
~  
  
I turned the tv off before they could describe him. And picked up Tyler bridal style and started walking to my room so we could take showers and go to bed for the night.  
  
"Jish, what if he finds me?"  
  
"It's okay baby boy. I'm here and as long as I'm with you he will never hurt you again."  
  
I gave him  gentle kisses from his neck up to his lips and for the rest of the night we took our showers (seperatly) and layed down to sleep.  
  
"Oh my god josh. Your still wet from the shower. Do not touch me until you dry."  
  
"You mean like this?"  
  
I started rubbing my hair all over his neck until he pushed me away and started rubbing his neck with the blanket to dry it  
  
He laughed "ew, ha ha that's so gross that felt like a wet dog."  
  
"Awww, come on you know you love me"  
  
He hadn't said love to eachother yet, just like, but ty didn't seem fazed by it and i was glad.  
  
"I love you Jish"  
  
"I love you too Ty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was a little angsty but really cute. And yes there will be a smut chapter eventually. Anyway please leave kudos and comments, they make my day Stay Alive |-/


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that there will be a happy ending also i made Debby a bad person just for the plot so no i do not actually hate Debby i just needed someone to be the enemy

Time skip - Tyler pov   
~  
  
Unfortunately today was the day Josh and I had to go back to school. Luckily momma dun was able to call the school and tell them that as a nurse she needs me to be in as many classes as i can  with Josh, because of the bullys and medical reasons. I was really glad about that. It would hopefully make my life a lot easier. The only class we didn't have together now was world history, which just so happened to be the class with a lot of bullys. But I'll make it through somehow.  
  
When we pulled up into the school parking lot Josh gave me one last kiss before entering this hellhole called school. My arms and back were still bandaged so i had on Josh's hoodie that said criminal damage with flowers which was too big on me so it gave my back some room. I also had on black jeans with flowers on them and high laced combat boots with chains.

[Tyler's outfit ](https://www.polyvore.com/tyler/set?id=219544851)

  Only a few people had laughed about  my "girly" pants but they quickly stopped when Josh threatened them. It made me feel special when he protected me. It was sweet of him.  
  
Throughout the day everything was going fine until lunch time. I was sitting with Josh at the table at which Brendon, Ryan, Dallon, Frank, Mel, and Debby sat at. When we sat down Josh pulled my legs into his lap under the table and was rubbing reassuring circles onto my leg which helped me keep calm. We were sitting closely and holding hands as well. Apparently Debby didn't like this because she kept glaring at me. I adverted my eye contact and just focused on Brendon crazy antics. He was seeing how many peas he could catch from different heights. While the others cheered him on. They were so weird and i loved it.  
  
The rest of the day went on just fine and at the end of the day i walked to my locker alone since Josh said he had to talk to a teacher real quick. I was gonna wait for him in his car, but my locker had a note in it.  
  
  "Tyler,   
        Meet me infront of the gymnasium across the school.   
           Love, Josh"  
  
I thought, "maybe he was talking to the p.e. teacher and wanted me to meet him right after he was done" I just shrugged it off and headed to the gym.   
  
When i got there, no one was there so i waited for a few minutes before someone roughly grabbed me from behind, making me drop my backpack and the note. They covered my mouth before i could say anything and i started to panic. That's when i saw Debby and some guys walk infront of me and pick up the note. She ripped it in half and then turned to address me,  
  
"Aw, you really thought this was Josh, huh? Well, it was me."  
  
I was confused  
  
"Listen Tyler, i saw the way you were throwing yourself at Josh today, like the fucking slut you are. I didn't think I'd have to fight a guy to get to Josh, but i gotta do what i gotta do."  
  
I was starting to get really scared now as one of the guys stepped forward and grabbed my legs so hard it would probably leave bruises. He pulled out rope and tightly bound my ankles together. I started squirming away from them but two of them held me down and now tied up my arms too before one toom hand off my mouth and reached in his bag.  
  
"No, please don't, please Debby please don't do this."  
  
Before i could say anymore one of them shoved a gag in my mouth and buckled it tightly. I could barely see through my tears. I was so scared  
  
"Shut up Tyler. Someone write a note and lock him in a closet somewhere, i have a man to go flirt with."  
  
She turned back to me  
  
" I can't believe you thought a faggot and abused boy like you would have Josh."  
  
My eyes widened at the word abused  
  
"Yeah, that's right we all saw the news Tyler, you probably deserved it too."  
  
She walked away as her henchmen dragged me into the closet with the basketballs and threw me in. One of them kicked me in the side and said,   
  
"You probably enjoy being locked in a tight space with a bunch of balls, huh gay boy?"  
  
They shut the door and left me in the dark small space while they laughed as they walked away.  
  
Through the gag i started hypervenelating and had a flashback of my dad  
  
*flashback*  
  
It was a week after my mom's death and i had scrubbed the floor till my hands bled. My dad kept saying i missed stains that weren't even there

I was so tired and didn't want to do this anymore, but i also didn't want to get locked in the hall closet again. My dad had made a habit of leaving ne in there for hours or even days when i did something wrong.   
  
"Tyler, you fucked up for the hundreth time. I'm too tired to beat you"  
  
Oh no here it comes. He dragged me to the dusty closet and i didn't protest this time since i knew i couldnt get away and i was too exhausted. It was dark and lonely in there. That's where Blurry became my only friend.   
  
*end flashback*  
  
I felt like i couldn't breathe, and my wrists and ankles felt like they were already getting bruised. My jaw began to ache from the gag. But that wasn't the worst of it yet.  
  
_*** "Hey Tyler, long time no talk. This is just like old times, huh?"**_  
  
Oh god no  
  
_***"oh god YES!! No Josh to interrupt us this time."**_  
  
Josh pov  
~  
I finished talking to the History teacher about a project i missed and headed to Ty's locker. He wasn't there so i headed to my car and got worried when he wasn't there either. I went back inside and headed toward the other side of the school where the music, art classrooms, and gym were. Maybe he was playing piano since he mentioned once that he played.   
  
Just then Debby came walking from that area and ran up to me.  
  
"Hey Joshie!"   
  
Ugh, she was really nice and i would probably like her if she didn't act so fake and if i hadn't found my love, Tyler, who she seemed to always glare at.  
  
"Hi Debby. Hey have you seen Tyler?"  
  
"Oh yea he left school with Brendon. He said you were taking too long. Anyway do you wanna go get some coffee or something, we haven't talked in a while."  
  
That didn't sound like something Ty would do and i got sense she was lying. Also she was hugging my arm and pressing her boobs against me which was gross. But i tried not to sound disgusted.  
  
" um. No I'm good, and Debby you should know that, I'm gay soo yea."  
  
She let go of me  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Yea"  
  
She huffed and sounded really frustrated before turning to walk away. But said something that alarmed me, before stomping down the hall  
  
"Well good luck finding Tyler, uggh!"  
  
Wait, finding? I thought he went home with Brendon, oh god, what did she do to him?  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update tomorrow so no one has to wait on a cliffhanger.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> Stay Alive |-/


	12. Chapter 12

Josh pov  
~  
I had checked all the classrooms and even called Brendon to see if Ty was with him, he said he wasn't. I was starting to freak out when i realized that i hadn't checked the gym yet.   
  
Outside on the ground was Tyler's bag with the contents spilling out and his phone which had 14 missed calls from me on it. Next to it was a peice of paper that was ripped in half. When i put them together i saw it was a note that i had definitely not written.   
  
I ran inside the gym and was confused when no one was there. I was about to walk out when i heard muted sobbs coming from somewhere. I walked around the gym until i got a closet where i could hear the silent noise the clearest. When i opened the closet i was not prepared for what i saw. Tyler was on rhe ground tied up with a gah in his mouth. His eyes were red, puffed up, and full of tears. He looked up at me with eyes that held great suffering.  
  
"Oh my god, Ty!"  
  
I quickly took off the gag and started working on getting the ropes untied. Tyler started crying louder and hiccuping. As soon as everything was off he atached himself to me and i picked him up to carry him to my car.  
  
"It's okay baby boy. I've got you and I'll never let go."  
  
"P- promise?"  
  
"Cross my heart. Im sorry Ty, i won't let this happen again."  
  
He buried his head into my chest and fell asleep from exhaustion before we even got to the car. This felt like the first day i met him all over again. But this time i could kiss him and cuddle with him to comfort him.  
  
We got hime and Ty woke up when i layed him on the bed. He looked broken and it filled me with anger toward Debby. He looked up at me as i sat down on the bed by him.  
  
"Hey, Ty, they didn't hurt you in any other way right?"  
  
He shook his head and i was relieved  
  
"Do you wanna take a bath?"   
  
He nodded.  
  
I picked him up and brought him to the bathroom with a pair of sweatpants and boxers for him to change into for the night. I sat down in the bath and then he got in and cuddled up to me. We took an hour long bath before we got out. He still hadn't spoken yet, but i wasn't vonna push him until he felt ready. Ty put on the boxers and wrapped himself in a fluffy towel before sitting on my bed and pulling out a journel he had and writting. I had never seen what he writes but he hadn't written in a while so i went downstairs to call momma.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, momma it's me."  
  
"Oh Josh I'm on my way home now"  
  
"Okay, um something happened to Tyler at school today so I'll explain when yku get home, but just be warned that he's not acting the same"  
  
"Okay, I'll be home soon, make sure you stay with him at all times okay?"  
  
"Okay"  
  
I knew she was referring to not letting him try anything suicidal, so i went back upstairs after quickly calling the dean who said Debby and the others would be suspended and have a restraining order against them, maybe even court of a fee.   
  
When i got back to my room Ty had finished writing and got up to hug me.   
  
"Josh.....im ready to tell you"   
  
I lifted him by the waist and sat on the bed with him in my lap and waited for him to tell me what happened.  
  
I was expecting an explanation of just today, but he went in depth about his dad and mom. He told me about the closet, the abuse, the scars on his back, blurryface, and even why he started self harming. I learned that he had attempted suicide twice and the journal was full of songs and poems that he had written for his ukelele, which his mom had bought him before she died.   
  
I was speechless .  
  
"Josh? I know it's a lot but you should know, if you don't like me anymore.."  
  
"No, no Ty i still love you. I just didn't know how to react. You are so strong for telling me that baby. I love you. Your past is not what defines you."  
  
He nodded  
  
" I love you too, Jishwa"  
     
We shared a passionate kiss, before going downstairs to tell momma dun.   
  
At bedtime, Tyler was laying on me with our legs tangled together and his head on my chest.

"I like listening to your heartbeat, it keeps me calm. It's a constant beat that helps me sleep. Josh?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you... think i was throwing myself at you today?"  
  
"No, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well Debby said.."  
  
"Tyler i never want you to believe anything she says okay? She just lies to make people feel bad about themselves. I love you the way you are and if i didn't like something you did, i would tell you. But i probably won't have to tell you anything, because you are perfect baby boy."  
  
I kissed his forehead   
  
"Thanks Jish. I think your perfect too except when you don't dry off all the way after a shower."   
   
We both laughed  
  
"Goodnight Ty, love you"  
  
"Love you too goodnight"  
  
  
  
Time skip- weekend  
~  
  
Debby had been suspended for 3 weeks and the rest of the week had been fine besides the occassional mention of Ty's dad since the news had broadcast it to the world. We had gone back to his house to collect the rest of his things including his ukelele.  
  
I couldn't wait for him to play something for me.   
  
Tyler was doing a lot better. His cuts were healing and his back was almost healed. We had grown even closer and ALMOST gotten intimate once. Maybe someday.  
  
This week we had off of school for testing that only freshmen and sophmores had to do. Luckily for us Momma had some nurse's convention she had to attend so we had the house to ourselves for the whole week. Maybe someday would be sooner than i thought. *wink* *wink*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be smut.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated and   
> Stay Alive |-/


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning

Josh pov  
~   
  
"Bye"   
   
We both waved goodbye to my mom after an hour of her laying down rules  
  
*flashback*  
~  
  
"Okay i know you and Tyler are horny teeenagers."  
  
"Momma!"  
  
She smirked  
  
"But no partys, no drinking, no drugs, no messing up the house, no ignoring my calls, no driving too fast, no going out at night.."  
  
She went on for another 45 minutes of listing off random things we couldn't do, until she finally got to her last point  
  
"And finally, there is lube in the cabinet. Have fun."  
  
When i closed the door i looked over to Tyler whose face was bright red. I kissed him on the forehead with a laugh and guided him to the living room where we can watched a bunch of disney movies, since Ty hadn't seen any, and ordered chinese.   
  
*timeskip- night time*  
  
Tyler pov  
~  
  
I was sitting on Josh's lap as he attacked my beck with kisses. His hands were on my hips as a moved my ass against the bulge in his pants. He kissed from my jaw down to my neck.  
  
"Mm, Josh"  
  
I couldn't help but moan his name loudly and arch my back. He stood up as i wrapped my legs around his waist and flipped us onto the bed. He licked my earlobe as i moaned again.  
  
"Ah"  
  
"Baby boy, you taste so good. Fuck i want to do you so hard that you can't walk tomorrow."  
  
"Ah, Josh, Fuck me"  
   
"Gladly"  
  
He started removing my shirt and i felt embarrassed until he kissed my wrist and told me,  
  
"Baby, i love all of you even your scars, you don't have to be embarrassed"  
  
I reached up and pulled him toward me for another kiss as he took off his shirt and unzipped his pants. When he undid my pants, he froze. 

[Tyler's outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/tyler/set?id=219639160)

  
A long time i had secretly bought a pair of black lace panties with a tiny blue bow on them along with some black thigh highs. While Josh was in the bathroom during Pocahontas i  had quickly put them on under my clothes, just incase we did anything like this.   
  
He pulled off my pants and dropped them on the floor before running his hands up my legs and snapping the top of the thigh highs against my leg, sending chills up my spine  
  
"Ah, fuck Ty, you tease."  
  
He rolled them down slighlty and started kissing my thighs and biting them.  
  
I gripped his shoulders as he moved up to my dick under the panties which was already dripping precum. He pulled the panties down and gave a lick along the shaft. I moaned even louder as he took the head into his mouth, and licked the slit. I felt his mouth hollow out as he began to smoothly began to deepthroat me.  
  
"Josh... I'm..im gonna"  
  
He pulled my dick out of his mouth and gave the head one last kiss.   
  
"Not yet, kitten"  
  
My panties were pulled entirely off, but i still had on the thigh highs and he pulled his hard cock out of his boxers. His was longer than mine and a lot thicker.   
  
"Josh, fuck me, please"  
  
"Patience baby, i gotta prepare you first."  
  
He stuck one finver covered in lube in my ass and thrusted it in and out slowly.   
  
"Mm, you like that Ty? Just wait till it's my fat cock inside you instead"  
  
Eventually he had four fingers in me. He pulled them out and lined his cock up with my entrance.   
  
"Wait Josh! I wanna..i..."  
  
"Yes, Ty. You can tell me anything. If your not ready that's okay."  
  
"NO, no that's not it. I just... can i ride you"  
  
"Of course baby."  
  
We changed positions so he was sitting against the head board and i was in his lap.  
  
I lined his cock up to my entrance again and moaned as his head entered me. Slowly i sat fully on his thick cock and i was already out of breathe. It stretched me so wide.  
  
"Oh Tyler your ass is so tight around my fat cock."  
  
I moved upward until he was almost out of me and sat down on his dick again. I was tired already.   
  
"Fuck me, daddy"  
  
Oh shit. I just called him daddy . He didn't seem to mind and when i called him that i felt his cock pulse inside of me.   
  
Josh layed me underneath him and pulled out and thrusted in until he was going at a fast pace hitting my prostate over and over again.   
  
"Fuck, Josh."  
  
"Baby boy you're so tight around my cock. I can see it's oitline in your tummy. Im gonna fill it with my cum."  
  
  
He placed a hand on my stomach and lighlty pushed on the outline of his dick.  
  
He moved his hand down and wrapped it around my cock and pumped it to match his thrusts.   
  
"Oh, god, im..close"  
  
"Me too baby"  
  
He gave one last thrust against my prostate and came deep inside me which swelled my stomach and dropped out of me, around Josh's dick. This sent me over the edge and i came all over my stomach and his abs.  
  
I sat up as he pulled his flaccid cock out, dripped semen down my thighs. I leaned forward and licked my cum off of his stomach.  
  
"Fuck Ty if you keep licking up your cum off my stomach in those thigh highs I'm gonna have to fuck you again for being a naughty boy"  
  
I smirked up at him as his dick twitched and started to get hard again.  
  
We had sex two more time before my ass couldn't hold anymore and we fell asleep exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, but i hope you enjoyed that smut.   
> Comments and kudos are aprecciated  
> Stay Alive|-/


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. I just have a lot of depression and anxiety which got worse when i got behind in my schoolwork. And i didnt know how to write this chapter so its really short. Anyway Enjoy.

Tyler's pov  
~  
  
It had been almost a week since Josh and i had been intimate. Our break was over and we were back at school. Unfortunately that meant back to the bullys. I was glad they only harassed ME for being gay though. They were afraid of Josh because of the time in freshmmen year someone tried to fight him and he won. Nobody ever bothered him again for not being straight. I envy him.  
  
We only had two weeks until summer break and i couldn't wait it was going to be so much fun. Josh and i already had a plan of going to the state fair, a blink- 182 concert, and to possibly visit Disney world. I had become obsessed with Disney ever since our binge watching of all the classics. I had bever seen any of them and really liked peter pan and mulan the best.   
  
At school we were sitting at the lunch table while Melanie talked with ashley about hair dye and brendon debated with dallon and ryan about whether grapes grew on trees or bushes. It was the dumbest arguement and brendons logic was,   
  
"It's called a grape vine. You know what has vines that hang down? Trees. Case closed, grapes grow on trees."  
  
Dallon shook his head  
  
"No, Bren, vines are on bushes not trees. It's simple meterorology"  
  
Ryan joined in  
  
"You dumbass, meterology is the study of weather and vines grow on walls, seperate from trees or bushes."  
  
"What?! No, meterology is the study of space which holds the sun which makes plants. Therefore it is meterology."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at how Ryan was the only correct one and how fast they changed subjects from grapes to meterology.  
  
The rest of the day i spent mindlessly going through classes before the end of the day. Josh met me at my locker and we walked out to his car, holding hands.   
  
"So, Ty how was your day?"  
  
"Boring and I'm tired"  
  
"Oh. Well, maybe we can nap when we get home. Does that sound good?"  
  
"Yea, but first can we get taco bell? I'm hungry"  
  
"Sure! That's a great idea"  
  
We stopped at taco bell and got a couple gorditas and chalupas before going home and playing mario kart in our pjs before watching lilo and stitch.   
  
It was the best day i had had in years. Josh, taco bell, pjs, games, and Disney. I couldn't ask for anything more. If everyday were like this i would never be sad.  
  
  Josh was running his hands over my stomach while i sat against him. He kissed my neck and whispered to me,  
  
"Baby, your getting back to a healthy weight and i am so proud of you. I love you so much for being so strong."  
  
I started tearing up  
  
"I love you too Josh, i couldn't do it without you."  
  
We gently kissed one another before falling asleep on the couch for a nap. We slept for an hour before Josh's mom got home. We woke up to a snapping noise and realized it was a camera. When we looked around with tired eyes, we saw momma dun standing by the couch with an old polaroid camera.  
  
Josh spoke up   
  
"What the... Mom what are you doing?"  
  
"Oh dear, just taking some cute photos for documentation," she showed us the photo, "look how happy Tyler looks while napping with you. It's so cute."  
  
She was right. In the photo i had a smile on my face while curled up in Josh's arms. I felt embarrassed now and hid my face in Josh's shoulder.   
  
He laughed   
  
"Aw Ty, no need to be embarrassed. It's just mom."  
  
She started cooking dinner before coming back with news a few minutes later  
  
"Oh Tyler, honey i almost forgot to tell you. The police called and said that they caught your Dad and will call next week with his court date. They said you should be there to testify against him so that his chance of being convicted as guilty is higher. So, think about it but just know that we are here for you"  
  
What? They caught him? I just looked at Josh with an amazed look before quickly speaking up.  
  
"I'll do it. I'll testify against him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and kudos are appreciated and make me happy.  
> Stay Alive |-/


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I finally added a new chapter. At first i didn't know what to write but get ready to blush because this one ended up being really cute. Enjoy!

Tyler pov  
~  
I didn't have to think twice about whether i wanted to testify against the man i called father or not. He was the one who caused me to self harm. He was the one who abused his only child. He was the one who made me suicidal.   
  
The only person who showed me love was my mom- who was dead -and Josh.  
  
Josh made me feel like i had a place in the world. Even his mom made me feel accepted, when she didn't even know me. At school i didn't have to be afraid to be who i am, because Josh was there.  
  
"Ty, you don't have to do this if you don't want to"  
  
"That's ok, Josh. I want to. I don't want him to not be arrested and be able to hurt me again"  
   
"I'll be with you ever step of the way"  
  
"Thanks Jishwa"  
  
Momma dun looked up from shuffling through  the mail  
  
"Ha, that's a good nickname for Josh. "  
  
Josh laughed "Well mine for Tyler is better, it's Tyjo"  
  
Momma just smirked  
  
"Tyler's name for you is better"  
  
Josh acted like he was offended by fake gasping   
  
"Wow Mom, glad to know you always back me up"  
  
"Anytime honey"  
  
  
A week later she got a call about my dad's court date. They said it was going to be two weeks into summer break, on May 26th.    
  
It was now the first week of summer and all i could think about was what was going to happen. I felt anxious all the time and couldn't sleep well.   
  
"Ty, if you keep worrying so much you'll make yourself sick"  
  
"I'm sorry Josh"  
  
"That's okay baby boy. You know what, to get your mind off it why don't we go get taco bell and then go to the state fair that's going on this week."  
  
"That sounds amazing Josh!"   
  
I got dressed in a see through floral shirt with a tank top underneath and white shoes. To top it off i put on my flower crown that Josh had bought for me a few weeks ago. I even changed my phone case to a floral one to match my outfit

[Tyler's outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/tyler/set?id=219004324)

  
I was proud of myself for being able to show my scarred arms without being embarrassed. Josh helped with that. I also hadn't harmed myself in a while and Blurry had been silent for so long that i couldn't even remember what he sounded like.  
  
We headed to taco bell before going to the fair.  When we arrived at the fair i got really excited. I had never been to one before and i saw stands with all kinds of sweets from cotton candy that matched Josh's new pink hair to 100 flavors of ice cream.  
  
"Wow, Josh this is amazing"  
  
"I'm glad you like it" he kissed my forehead "what do you wanna do first Ty?"  
   
"How about the twister 2?"  
  
"Great choice"  
  
We spent the rest of the day running around the park going on as many rides as we could before finally ending the day on the ferris wheel. Suprisingly my flower crown hadn't fallen off. The ferris wheel was lit up in bright neon colors that slowly change from red to blue to pink and so on. It was the most amazing thing i had seen. I was kinda afraid because of how high it while going so slowly like it would fall apart any minute.   
  
I clung to Josh's side the entire time with his arm tightly around my waist. When we got to the top, the lights were even more amazing. It looked like glowing eyes in the distance. I forgot about my fear as i started down at our hometown in the dark.   
  
"Wow"  
  
"Yea, it's beautiful."  
  
When i looked at Josh he was staring at me with such a loving look in his eyes. He gently cupped my face and pulled me in for a kiss.  When he pulled away he reached into his pocket and pulled out two [rings](https://www.polyvore.com/tyler/set?id=220307780). Each with six gems arranged perfectly into a rainbow.  
  
"Tyler, i was waiting for the perfect moment to tell you that i love you so much and even though we're young, i promise that one day we'll be together forever. I want to give you this promise ring as a reminder that I'll never stop loving you."  
  
I started to cry, but for the first time in my life it was tears of happiness.   
  
"Joshua,.. i love you too. You make me so happy. Happier than i ever imagined i could be."  
  
He put the ring on my finger and we kissed again before i leaned back against him in content, playing with the ring on my finger that held more love than i could imagine.  
  
The rest of the night we cuddled in bed and just talked about our futures. I told him i wanted to be a musician and he said he wanted to be a drummer and part time tattoo artist. I could see him doing that. Hopefully someday we'll play our instruments together, i would love to hear his drumming. I already that so many poems in my notebook that sounds really nice paired with my ukelele or piano. Maybe I'll write one about Josh since he's tear in my heart.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch all the song references?  
>  *wink wink* *nudge nudge*  
> This was a really fluffy chapter and it was really fun to write so i hope you enjoyed it.  
> As usual, comments and kudos make me a very happy author :-)   
> Stay Alive |-/


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i haven't updated in a while but i was pretty caught up in a painting i was doing. Anyway this chapter was inspired by  
> *Dodi  
> So thanks for asking about the whole  
> shopping aspect, here is that chapter ♡ ;-)
> 
>  
> 
> Also fun fact incase anyone cared: I play piano, ukelele, and have been playing trumpet for 5 years now. So Tyler and Josh are true inspirations to me especially since Tyler isn't afraid to sing about topics like suicide while other musicians avoid it.

Josh pov

~  
We had a few days before Mr. Joseph's trial. Tyler had a few panic attack leading up to this week but i had been able to help him through them.  
  
One of his attacks was about how he had nothing professional looking to wear to the courthouse. He thought they would call him a slut or see his scarred arms and think he needs his father figure back to help him.  
  
"Tyler listen, if you feel that way we can go get you an outfit you feel comfortable in"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Absolutely. I would never want you to be uncomfortable when a simple solution like shopping can fix it"  
  
He looked up at me with his cute doe eyes  
  
"This is why i love you Josh"  
  
"I love you too Tyler"  
  
When we got in the car i looked over to Tyler who was wearing a floral kimono and a black tank top with matching jeans that had flowers on them and converse.  
  
"Ty, i always forget to ask, but where did you get all these outfits from?"  
  
He looked surprised  
  
"Oh, i guess i never told you about them. Well when i lived with my dad he had gone away for two months or some reason, so i got a job"  
  
It seems like Tyler's dad randomly went away for most of his life, but when he was home it was hell. I'm glad Tyler lives with me now.  
  
"I got hired at hot topic in the mall. I saved up a bunch of money in the fist month and a half to buy a bunch of clothes since i only had a few hoodies and jeans at the time. When my dad finally came back he was pissed and made me quit the job. Luckily he didn't know about the new clothes in my closet and didn't even realize when i started wearing them."  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Yep, that's when i got all the clothes i have now"  
  
"Even those lacy panties and thigh highs?"  
  
He blushed and looked away before answering  
  
"Yes"  
  
I laughed before I took his hand in mine and kissed his knuckles before turning on some Disney music.  
  
When we pulled up to the mall Tyler was in the middle of singing Hercules' zero to hero when i turned off the car and he looked at me disappointed.  
  
"Don't worry you can finish your solo when we get back"  
  
We headed to h&m and ended up getting him a nice blueish green dress shirt, a pair of non ripped skinny jeans, and all black converse. The shirt hugging his torso perfectly and he looked amazing.

[Tyler's outfit ](https://www.polyvore.com/tyler/set?id=220590085)

"You look perfect Ty."  
  
"Thank you Josh. Also thank you for taking me shopping and getting my mind off the trial, i know i was probably a burden this last week with all the panic attacks and i.."  
  
I interrupted his last sentence before he could finish  
  
"Baby boy, you will never be a burden to me."  
  
He looked doubtful. I brought his hand up to our faces and pointed out the promise ring i had given him before gently speaking.  
  
"Tyler Robert Joseph, i gave you this ring to show that i love you for the good and bad. No matter how many nightmares or panic attcks you have i will be right here to hold and love you."  
  
He nodded and smiled with watery eyes  
  
"So what do you say we get out of here and you finish your Disney solo"  
  
He wiped his eyes  
  
"Only if you sing with me this time Jishwa"  
  
"Deal"  
  
Tyler noticed a few more clothes that he liked so we bought them on our way out. There was even a music store in the mall so we stopped by. Tyler walked in and looked amazed at the wall of ukeleles they had.  
  
"Wow, Josh look at that awesome uke and that grand piano, oh my god they have everything."  
  
It was cute to see his eyes light up like he had just seen santa on Christmas morning.  
  
"Maybe we could get you a nicer uke next week Ty"  
  
His one a home was old and he said he had it since he was a kid. It was worn down from being hidden under his bed with a bunch of stuff for almost 3 years.  
  
"Are you serious Josh? You'd let me get a new ukulele? Won't momma dun be annoyed?"  
  
"Trust me Tyler, if she lets me play drums and trumpet, literally two of the loudest instruments, then she won't mind an uke. Plus i totally want to hear you play on a quality one"  
  
"Ok, can we come back after the trial?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
He smiled so brightly and hugged me so tight i wanted to give him every ukelele in the world to keep him this happy.

We headed back home to watch Supernatural and eat cereal on the couch. When momma came home she made Tyler model the clothes we had gotten him and said he looked perfect.  
  
Tyler still had some anxiety but momma and i would be there the entire time in the courtroom to support him. There was no way Mr. Joseph would get away with what he did.  
  
"You ready Tyler?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a court scene.  
> Again, thank you Dodi and i will try to have the next chapter out soon.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and make me smile. Don't forget -  
> Stay Alive |-/ ♡


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know court works so i tried my best. Sorry for any mistakes, let me know what you think ☆

Josh pov  
~  
  
Tyler wasn't as nervous as i thought he would be. He seemed calm and almost out of it. His gaze was distant which wasn't a good thing. That usually meant that he was stuck in his mind.   
  
"Baby, you okay?"  
  
He slowly nodded  
  
"Ok, I'm right here"  
  
The rest of the way to the courthouse he was silent. When we walked in there were people trying to ask him questions so luckily a police officers pushed them back while we walked inside. We met with Tyler's lawyer, Mr.Dillad, would sit with him on the court floor while i had to stay in the benches. I gave one last kiss to Tyler on his forehead before letting him go.   
  
Tyler pov  
~  
  
The whole day my mind had been blank. I had no thought and so i just sat in silence which was violent. It was like a loud static that i couldn't escape. I don't even remember getting here. Josh and Momma dun were there but it didn't help too much since now we had to sit separately at the court house.   
  
A few minutes later the doors opened again and my Father walked in dressed in an orange jumpsuit and handcuffs on his hands. He looked around and when he spotted me just smiled this sickingly disgusting smirk. My stomach sank and i averted my eyes to the ground. I couldn't look at him anymore.  
  
We all stood when the judge walked in. She was this really nice looking lady who must have only been about thirty. She gave me a sweet smile just like my mom's and i felt calmer. She looked down at a file in front of her and gently spoke.  
  
"All right, court is now in session. Today we have the case of Mr. Joseph and Tyler Joseph. This case is because of a child abuse claim by police as well as Tyler. Mr. Dillad, you now have the floor."  
  
My lawyer said a huge speach about one thing or another but i tuned him out until he called Momma to the stand as a witness.   
  
She silently walked up to the stand in her scrubs since she had work right after this. The moment she sat down my lawyer started asking her questions.  
  
"So, Mrs. Dun, can you tell me about the night you met Tyler?"  
  
"Well, Tyler was friends with my son and asked if he could stay over because he said his dad was on a business trip."  
  
"And was he?"  
  
"I don't know, but apparently he went away without explanation a lot."  
  
"Okay, why did you claim he was abused?"  
  
" Well one night he confessed to my son who convinced him to let me look at his back which was bandaged up. When he removed the bandages i saw large gashes which could only be from a whip of some sort or a belt"  
  
"Mrs. Dun as a nurse do you work with children?"  
  
"Yes i do"  
  
"And have you seen abused children before"  
  
"Yes i have"  
  
"Thank you that will be all"  
  
After she sat down My father's lawyer gave his speal before letting him go on the stand.   
  
"Mr.Joseph, do you have a wife?"  
  
"Well i did but she died when Tyler was a freshmen."  
  
It suprised me to hear my name from his mouth instead of "faggot" or "disgrace". I thought he didn't know my name.   
  
"Did this affect your son in any way?"  
  
"Yes, sadly he started to self harm and attempted suicide. He said there were voices in his head."  
  
"Did you ever harm him?"  
  
"No, unless you count a little too hot hot chocolate"  
  
I felt sick, and wanted to throw up. First, he magicay remembered i have a name, then he said i self harmed because of my mom, and now he made jokes about how great my life apparently was with him. The lawyer laughed at the joke before saying,   
  
"Thank you Mr. Joseph, you may sit down again"  
  
The judge shuffled some papers  
  
"Alright we will now take a short recess."  
  
The whole recess i spent hugging Josh while he played with my hair and assured me that he wouldn't leave.  
  
After another hour of testomonies from doctors and people who claimed to be my dad's friends it was my turn to testify. My lawyer gave me a reassuring smile.  
  
"So, Tyler can you tell me about your childhood?"  
  
"Well..  
  
I was hesitant to speak but, i saw Josh nodd at me to continue  


"Um, my mom died when i was right before i started high school and my dad started to drink and abuse me."  
  
I looked up at my father and could see him clenching his jaw and eyes filled with anger. I looked back to Josh to make me feel safe.  
  
"Thank you Tyler"  
  
Another hour went by and the jury had come to a verdict. When the judge asked for it a tall man stood up and said,  
  
"The jury has come to a conclusion and decided that Mr. Joseph is..."  
  
I held my breath and hoped for the best.  
  
"Guilty"  
  
When he said that i couldn't help myself from smiling until i heard chains rattle and say my father lunging at me. I felt hands around my neck and didn't even notice him being pulled off of me until i was felt someone pulling me into their arms. I felt like i couldn't breath or hear properly.   
  
"er...yler...Tyler! Breathe, with me okay baby. I've got you I'm right here. Okay breathe...in...out...in...out."  
  
I started to breathe a little slower when i realized i was now in Josh's arms. But i felt like i was gonna throw up. Josh noticed and pulled a nearby trash can toward me. I threw up everything in my stomach before the world went black.  
  
Josh pov  
~  
  
Tyler was now sleeping in my room in his boxers and a t shirt. He was having cold sweats for a while but now was in a peaceful slumber. Momma had checked him out before she left for work and said it was just caused by sudden stress and most likely ptsd. So he would be fine.  
  
Ty had been sleeping for three hours now. I was laying on the bed with him just watching over him incase he had a nightmare or needed water or anything when he woke up.   
  
He stirred a little and his eyes fluttered until he opened them and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before a silent tear slid out of his eye. I wiped it away and he looked up at me me with his angelic doe eyes.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well Mr. Joseph was declared guilty and so he lunged at you and tried choking you before he was pulled off by police. You went into a panic attack before throwing up and passing out."  
  
He looked less confused but still tired  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember now."  
  
Tyler rolled to his side so that he was laying against my chest.  
  
"Josh, I'm so tired"  
  
"It's okay baby, just go back to sleep."  
  
I drew circles into his back with my hand and kissed his forehead. He let another tear slide down his cheek and said,  
  
"So tired"  
   
Before falling back asleep in my arms.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed.  
> Comments and kudos always brighten my day♡  
> Stay Alive |-/


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took so long to get this out. I just got distracted with schoolwork since it ends May 23. Anyway here is a new chap. for you

Josh pov  
~  
I woke up before Tyler and saw his eyes slowly fliiter open as the light of the sun rested on them. He slowly released his clutch on my shirt and stretched before resting his hands on me again and letting out a cute little yawn and fully opening his eyes.  
  
"Good morning kitten"  
  
He looked up at me and giggled   
  
"I like that nickname"  
  
I kissed his forehead before getting out of bed.  
  
"I'm gonna shower, baby do you wanna join me or rest some more"  
  
He sleepily told me  
  
"With you"  
  
I bent down so he could wrap his arms around my shoulders and i picked him up bridal style. I set him on the counter before turning on the water to not too hot and not too cold. Tyler seemed to have woken up a little more as we stepped into the shower. My favorite part was shampooing his soft hair. I'd make it into different styles like slicked back or my favorite a mohawk.   
  
After the shampoo was rinsed off i placed gentle kisses from his forehead down to his neck. I gave him a few lovebites while he moaned and leaned into my touch. We spent the rest of the shower with him hugged against my chest and occasional gentle kisses.   
  
We got out to dry off in my room and grab our clothes Tyler was wearing a light pink hoodie with black and white short shorts which exposed a little bit of his tummy. To complete the look he had on black vans and a black heart choker. He looked so hot i couldn't help pulling him in -for another kiss- by his waist. He pushed against me and i thought he didn't like the kiss until he said,

[Tyler's outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/tyler/set?id=221396567)

  
"Josh! Again with the not drying off all the way. You are dripping everywhere"  
  
Tyler pov   
~  
  
We just laughed and decided to head to taco bell before going over to Brendon's house. He was having a party and considering the success of my father's arrest i was feeling up to it.   
  
When we arrived the party was just starting. We walked inside and Brendon yelled, clearly drunk  
  
"Josh, my man! Ty-guy! You too made it!"  
  
Josh pulled me closer to him by the waist as one of my old bullys named John walked by and looked me up and down before passing us. Josh dicussed something with Brendon but i wasn't paying attention.   
  
Soon enough Mel found us and offered us some drinks. We graciously took them, and headed toward the dance area after finishing them.   
  
While dancing Josh got dragged away by Brendon about something. When i went to follow them i felt someone grab me tightly by my waist from behind. I could tell it wasn't Josh's hands and i started to panic a little bit.  
  
I heard someone whisper in my ear as their grip tightened and one of their hands started moving toward my thigh.   
   
"Damn, Tyler. I didn't know you were such a slut. Showing that cute stomach in a crop top and jiggly ass in short shorts."  
  
"Please stop"  
  
"What Tyler? You want more?"  
  
He put one hand around my exposed stomach tight enough to leave a bruise while his other hand grabbed the bottom of ahorts and carressed my thigh.   
  
"No, JOS......"  
  
I tried to call for Josh bit he put a hand over my mouth and lifted me up before starting to walk toward the bedrooms.   
  
I tried to struggle out of his grip until i heard a loud voice behind us.   
  
"HEY!"  
  
The person who was holding me dropped me. When i turned around i discovered the person who harrassed me was my former bully, John. And Josh was the person who yelled.   
  
He was now holding John by the shirt and looked pissed as hell.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing with what's mine? Huh?"  
  
John held up his hands   
  
"S..sorry dude. I didn't know he was with you."  
  
"The fuck you did. Everyone in this school knows he's mine so you better never let me see your face again if don't want a broken leg or face"  
  
Josh let go of him and he ran off before he gently grabbed my waist and pulled me against his chest.   
  
"I'm sorry baby did he touch you anywhere?"  
  
"It's okay now Josh. He just touched my stomach and thighs."  
  
"I'll make it up to you tomorrow."  
  
He gently kissed me. I knew he meant make it up by replacing John's touch with his and i couldn't wait.  
 

We spent the rest of the night dancing our asses off and having fun.   
  
While walking home since we drank i was cuddled into Josh's side as we laughed aboit how Brendon had gotten shirt and danced on the table to the song single ladies by Beyonce.   
  
"Oh my god that was hilarious"  
  
"Yeah, i knew he would do something like that but i didn't know he was actually a good dancer"  
  
We got a small lecture about drinking from Momma Dun before we headed to bed.   
  
"Thank you Josh, that the funniest I've ever had, besides John. But, I'm glad you protected me."  
  
"You're welcome Ty, i will always protect you. I love you"  
  
"I love you too, goodnight"  
  
I yawned as he kissed my forehead  
  
"Goodnight kitten, sweet dreams"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell the next chap will be smut so look forward to that.
> 
> Also anyone have any suggestions on where the plot should go? If u do plz comment.
> 
> Comments and kudos make me happy.  
> Stay Alive |-/


	19. Author's note

Don't worry I'm not deleting the story or anything. In fact I'll be updating later today with a smut chapter.

; -)  
  
I just don't know where to take the story and so i wanted to ask if you guys have any suggestions. If you do make sure to comment and tell me plz. Thanks  
  
Don't forget Stay Alive |-/


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some kinky smut for you all

Tyler pov  
~  
  
The next morning i woke up laying next to a shirtless Josh who obviously had a morning wood. His boxers were tented and he was still asleep. I stared to get hard just looking at the sight.  
  
Josh started to wake up and i felt my cheeks flush when he looked over at me.  
  
"Good morning ty"  
  
He looked down at himself and smiled  
  
"I guess I'm happy to see you"  
  
I couldn't help giggling at his stupid joke and covered my face with my hands to hide how red my cheeks were. I felt Josh grab my hands away from my face and start kissing me.  
  
I melted into his kiss. It was sweet and gentle. He moved downward and started kissing my neck, sucking a little to leave more hickeys on me.  
  
"You know kitten, i never did make it up to you for letting John touch you. I guess I'll make it up to you now"  
  
I moaned a little at the thought  
  
"Josh, please do"  
  
"Do what tyler?"  
  
"Fuck me"  
  
"Kitten you have to be specific, you know that"  
  
He flicked his tongue against my nipple and i moaned loudly.  
  
"Mm, fuck me...mm..with your thick cock please."  
  
"That's more like it baby boy. But first i have a present"  
  
He pulled away and i whined at the loss of cantact. He reached under the bed and pulled out a bright pink bag.  
  
"Here, go put it on in the bathroom."  
  
I was curious now. Maybe it a pair of panties, i know how much he loved those last time. I opened the bag and got excited about putting on what was inside.  
  
_**Flash back Josh pov**_  
~  
  
After John had touched Tyler at the party i was really pissed off. I wanted to touch Ty every where and erase that filthy man's touch. I also wanted to get Tyler another pair of panties since he looked so hot in them before.  
  
When we got home after Tyler had fallen asleep and i felt sober enough i drove to the mall, which had a Victoria Secret and a kink shop conviently next to each other.  
  
When i got there it was 11:30 and the stores closed at midnight. I felt akward going into both stores but it was worth it for Tyler.  
  
At the kink/sex store i didn't really know what i was looking for until i spotted something i knew would fit my little kitten perfectly.  
  
_**Present day Tyler pov**_  
~  
  
Inside the bag was a pair of fuzzy purple cat ears with bells on them. There was aslo a collar with a bell on them and, as expected, a pair of light blue lacey panties.  
  
I put everything on and slowly stepped out of the bathroom.  
  

[Tyler's outfit ](https://www.polyvore.com/tyler/set?id=221835948)

  
_**Josh pov**_  
~  
  
I heard the click of the bathroom door and looked up to see Tyler shyly stepping out with his face all red. I walked toward him and wrapped my arms around his lower back making it arch toward me as i kissed his neck.  
  
"Oh baby boy, you look so good. You make a perfect kitten for me"  
  
I picked him up and he wrapped his legs around me as i walked us to the bed. I set him down gently and crawled on top of him. Stopping just above his panties.  
  
"do you like your panties baby boy?"  
  
I started to trace the outline of his cock and the fabric strained even more as he got harder  
  
"Mmm, yes Josh,mm i love them"  
  
I pulled the panties slughtly down, just enough for his dick to be released from the panties and lay against his stomach. It was dripping with precome already and i couldn't help but give a long lick from the bottom of his shaft to the tip. At the sudden pleasure his arched his back again and clung to the sheets which made his cat ears give a little jingle as well as his collar.  
  
"Mmm, oh god..,Jo..sh!"  
  
I took the head into my mouth and started pushing his dick further and further until it was hitting the back of my throat. Tyler started moaning louder and his collar and ears kept jingling.  
  
"Josh..mm..i'm gonna..come"  
  
I didn't release as he came into my mouth. It tasted sweet, and i swallowed it all before looking up at him.  
  
Tyler was collapsed on the bed with his hand on his stomach and the other one still holding onto the sheets.  
  
"Are you ready for more Tyler? We're not done yet"  
  
He tiredly nodded with a small jingle of the collars bell  
  
"Use your words kitten"  
  
"Josh... please fill me up with your cock"  
  
"That's what i wanted to hear"

Tyler sat up and grabbed the lube from the drawer. He started pouring it on his own fingers after removing the tail since it got in the way.  
  
"Are you gonna prepare yourself Tyler?"  
  
He nodded  
  
"Yes"  
  
He slowly slid one finger in his ass sliding it in and out. One became two and then three until he was ready. I was already hard from watching him finger himself but my dick twitched when he layed down in front of me on his back and looked at me with lust glazed eyes before saying,  
  
"I'm ready for your cock to fill me"  
  
I kissed him over and over again as i lined up the head of my dick to his ass i slowly pushed the head in and waited a little bit before I  pushed my entire cock into his ass. He opened  his mouth in a wordless moan as the familar jingle filled the room. I gave him a few seconds to adjust before i start thrusting in and out roughly.  
  
After a while i came and filled his tummy with my seed and he came all over his stomach but right away both of us were hard again. I grabbed him by the collar and waist and pulled him upward so he was now sitting on my dick. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and started kissing and biting my neck leaving what i knew would be a lot of hickeys.  
  
Tyler slowly moved up and down on my cock while moaning in my ear until i started thrusted upward into his tight ass. Jingles and moaned filled the room until my cock pulsed and I came for the second time deep inside him. He threw his head back and came all over  our stomachs. Tyler collapsed against me and was breathing heavily.  
  
After a few minutes i pulled my flaccid cock out of him. He had a stomach bulge full of my cum which was now leaking out of his ass and all over his thighs.  
  
He looked really tired and so i carried him to the bathroom. I removed his collar and ears and saw small bruising around his neck. It wasn't noticable unless you were up close but i hoped Ty wouldn't mind when he notices. I had no idea where his panties went but that didn't matter now.  
  
Tyler was sitting on the counter asleep as i turned the shower on.  
  
"Tyler, baby you gotta wake up now"  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and looked around a little confused  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"We gotta take a quick shower baby, and then we can take a long bath okay?"  
  
He hoped off the counter and fell against me  
  
"Okay jishwa"  
  
I helped us take a quick 2 minute shower just to get the cum off of us and then i started a bubble bath.  
  
As we sat in the bath Tyler was more awake now.  
  
"Josh that was amazing. I love you so much"  
  
I felt pretty prideful when he said that  
  
"Well im glad you thought so, i love you too baby boy"  
  
I kissed his forehead gently  
  
"We ahould get some food in you soon though Ty. Afterall it is noon already"  
  
His face lit up  
  
"Can we get taco bell?"  
  
"Of course"  
  
  
After our bath when we went downstairs there was some money on the counter and when i checked my phone i had 2 texts from mom.  
  
Momma dun: Josh, i left some money for you two to get food. I was gonna give it to you when i left but you sounded busy. It also sounded like christmas with bells but that's your business.  
  
Momma dun:   ;-) hav fun  
  
I didn't mention that momma had heard us since tyler would be too embarrased so i just quietly texted her back 

Joshua: thanks, plz dont tell Ty that you heard us

Momma Dun: i won't i promise

Joshua: thanks again

I turned to Tyler who was now dressed in a black crop top that covered the bruises on his neck with black ripped skinny jeans and combat boots.

[Tyler's outfit](https://www.polyvore.com/tyler/set?id=221915744)

"Ready? I hope you have some black lace panties on under that"

Tyler just laughed and hid his face in my shirt

"Ha ha, oh my god. What is up with you and those panties. Ha ha i think we found your kink"

We kissed again and I grabbed his hand and walked out to the car to go to taco bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos always make me smile   
> :-)
> 
> Stay Alive |-/


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while to come up with how to put this chapter together but here it is 
> 
> Also some exciting news, i got a job interview at Hot Topic tomorrow after mini band camp for marching band ( i play the trumpet) so wish me luck
> 
> I mostly post art but,  
> If you want to follow me on insta it is @bluebamboo4

Josh pov  
~  
  
It had been about a week since that party that we went to. Tyler had been playing his ukelele and our old piano a lot more. He always had a black journal with him and was constantly writing in it.  
  
I had just gotten back from the grocery store with red bulls and ice cream, when i heard the pitter patter of Ty's feet on the stairs as he ran down. When i set the bag on the counter i felt Ty hug me from behind and bury his head against my back. I turned around with him still hugging me.  
  
"Wow, are you okay Ty?"  
  
He looked up at me with a smile on his face and started dragging me upstairs.  
  
"Yes, Josh i just need to show you something."  
  
"Okay"  
  
He sat me down on the bed and sat down next to me with his ukelele.  
  
"Josh, i wrote a song for you and i want to sing it for you. Um...but first i have to tell you that when i told you i loved you the first time i was afraid. Afraid that if i said those words that i would lose you. I was afraid that i didn't deserve you or that if i said those words and then you left i would be alone forever. But I'm not afraid anymore because i know you won't leave me. So here is what i call We don't beleive what's on tv"  
  
I remember Melanie telling me that Ty told her something along that line. Ty cleared his throat and started a slow rift with strumming before quietly singing  
  
**_"We don't believe what's on TV_**  
**_Because it's what we want to see_**  
**_And what we want we know we can't believe_**  
**_We have all learned to kill our dreams"_**  
  
**_"I need to know_**  
**_That when I fail you'll still be here_**  
**_'Cause if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds_**  
**_And we'll make money selling your hair"_**  
  
**_"I don't care what's in your hair_**  
**_I just wanna know what's on your mind_**  
**_I used to say I wanna die before I'm old_**  
**_But because of you I might think twice"_**  
  
My eyes started watering. I was glad that Tyler wanted to live longer than he used to. I know he used to be suicidal and i was doing everything in my power to be there for him.  
  
**_"What if my dream does not happen?_**  
**_Would I just change what I've told my friends?_**  
**_Don't want to know who I would be_**  
**_When I wake up from a dreamer's sleep"_**  
  
**_"I need to know_**  
**_That when I fail you'll still be here_**  
**_'Cause if you stick around, I'll sing you pretty sounds_**  
**_And we'll make money selling your hair"_**  
  
**_"But I don't care what's in your hair_**  
**_I just wanna know what's on your mind_**  
**_I used to say I wanna die before I'm old_**  
**_But because of you I might think twice"_**  
  
**_"I don't care what's in your hair_**  
**_I just wanna know what's on your mind_**  
**_I used to say I wanna die before I'm old_**  
**_But because of you I might think twice"_**  
  
  
When he finished he looked up at me with tears in his eyes. He asked,  
  
"Well?"  
  
I pulled him toward me and gently kissed him before kissing his forehead and both cheeks  
  
He looked up at me again,  
  
"That good?"  
  
I sniffed "Baby boy. That was absolutley amazing you sounded so good. I'm so glad you wrote a song for me. Actually i have something for you too."  
  
Ty's promise [ring](https://www.polyvore.com/tyler/set?id=220307780) had fallen down the drain three days ago when he washed his hands. He had been distraught and kept apolagizing he ended up crying himself into exhaustion and falling asleep on the couch with me as his pillow. Two days ago i had pretended to take a shower but had actually undid the pipes under the sink and gotten it back.  
  
Now i grabbed his hands when he set his ukelele aside and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Tyler, i love you so much. You're so talented and amazing. You're scars are the battles you've won and  add to your beauty. Through your happiest moments to your sleepless nights i want to be there for you. I was actually afraid when we first met that i didn't deserve you because of how cute and loving you are, and you deserve all the love in the world which is what i want to give you so...."  
  
I got on one knee and pulled out the rainbow [ring](https://www.polyvore.com/tyler/set?id=220307780). Tyler's eyes widened and he instantly began to cry while bringing his hands up to cover his mouth.  
  
"Tyler Robert Joseph, even though we're only in high school and this is the same ring i gave you before. Will you marry me?"  
  
He started to hiccup while he sobbed even more.  
  
"I..hic...."  
  
Ty started nodding wildly and i slipped the ring onto his finger. He tackled me so that we laying on the floor with him laying on my chest still crying while i told him about my struggles of getting the ring out of the pipe.  
  
One hour later  
~  
  
"And then i almost dropped the wrench on my foot. I kind of screamed like a little girl, i'm glad you were already napping by this point because i would blown my cover. I also had to wet my hair since i don't dry off all the way so that you would think i took a shower.  
  
Ty was almost in tears again but this time from laughing too hard.  
  
"Oh my god.. ha ha...Josh that's too funny. You're such a dork. This is why i love you"  
  
"I love you too kitten"  
  
We spent the night talking while laying on the floor and talking until momma walked in with taco bell. I told to pick some up but i didn't tell her why.  
  
"Joshua William Dun, you didn't tell me you were gonna propose. I would have gotten flowers too."  
  
"That's why i asked you to get taco bell"  
  
"How the hell was i supossed to know that taco bell meant that you proposed"  
  
Momma smacked me on the back of the head and Tyler started laughing again before she spoke again  
  
"Anyway congratulations. I'm very happyfor you and this weekend we are going out to invite friends over and have a barbeque to celebrate"  
  
Ty seemed pleased with that idea and i remembered that i did get Tyler roses so i quickly grabbed them from the car before we all sat down to watch Fantastic beasts and Where to find them while eating chalupas and drinking red bull.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed, if you did plz comment and leave kudos. It makes my day  
> Stay Alive |-/


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long i was on a trip to Kansas, Iowa, Nebraska, and Illinois so i didn't have good wifi most the time. 
> 
> Anyway I've decided to end this story but I'm gonna write another one soon called Be Concerned. 
> 
> This chapter is short but i hope you have enjoyed the story. Sorry for any mistakes.

Tyler pov 

~

It has been a year and Josh and I were now married. Our wedding was outdoors with Josh's family and a few friends like Brendon, Melanie, Gerard, Ryan, and Ashley.   
  
Our High School days were over and I hadn't self harmed in a whole year. Josh always told told me how proud he is. Even his vows to me mentioned it.  
  
"Tyler Robert Joseph, i knew the moment i saw you that i wanted to be with you. I want to always be around to protect you and love you. I am so proud of you and what you have overcome. I will always love you."  
  
After our wedding we decide to pursue our band dreams. We named ourselves Twenty-one Pilots and went on to become pretty popular. Most of the songs i wrote had a deeper meaning to them and Josh continued to support me along with our fans.  
  
Tonight we we're performing in our hometown of Ohio and i was performing a song i called Guns for hands.  
  
  
  
I know what you think in the morning,  
When the sun shines on the ground,  
And shows what you have done,  
It shows where your mind has gone,  
And you swear to your parents,  
That it will never happen again,  
I know, I know what that means, I know.  
  
The crowd started singing along and i could see a few people in the front with tears in their eyes but a smile on their face as they sang.  
  
That you all have guns,  
And you never put the safety on,  
And you all have plans,  
To take it, to take it,  
Don't take it, take it, take it.  
  
I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep,  
I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep,  
But I can't, but I can't  
When you all have guns for hands, yeah  
  
Let's take this a second at a time,  
Let's take this one song, this one rhyme,  
Together, let's breathe,  
Together, to the beat,  
But there's hope out the window,  
So that's where we'll go,  
Let's go outside and all join hands,  
But until then you'll never understand.  
  
That you all have guns,  
And you never put the safety on,  
And you all have plans,  
To take it, to take it,  
Don't take it, take it, take it.  
  
I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep,  
I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep,  
But I can't, but I can't  
When you all have guns for hands, yeah.  
  
We've turned our hands to guns, trade in our thumbs for ammunition,  
I must forewarn you of my disorder, or my condition,  
'Cause when the sun sets, it upsets what's left of my invested interest,  
Interested in putting my fingers to my head,  
The solution is, I see a whole room of these mutant kids,  
Fused at the wrist, I simply tell them they should shoot at this,  
Simply suggest my chest and this confused music,  
It's obviously best for them to turn their guns to a fist.  
  
I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep,  
I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep,  
But I can't, but I can't  
When you all have guns for hands, yeah.  
  
I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep,  
I'm trying, I'm trying to sleep,  
But I can't, but I can't  
When you all have  guns for hands, yeah.  
  
When we finished i turned to the crowd,  
  
"Thank you all. We wouldn't be here without you guys. Stay Alive!"  
  
Backstage Josh picked me up in a hug.  
  
"Oh baby I'm so proud of you."  
  
I giggled  
  
"Josh you always say that"  
  
"Yes, but it's true Ty. I love you"  
  
He kissed me gently and stared into my eyes  
  
"I love you too Josh"  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be in first pov and i think i will update once a week.


End file.
